


Hawai!lock

by isshi69nikkei



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Hawai!lock, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multiple Pairings
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isshi69nikkei/pseuds/isshi69nikkei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok. Kto wie, ten zrozumie - na sherlockowym fanpage'u na FB powstała dziwaczna idea Hawai!lock i oto wstępny efekt i pierwszy rozdział xD to nie będzie mądry ani ambitny tekst i zupełnie nie będzie podobny Drugiej gry - to takie podstawowe ostrzeżenie dla wszelkich czytelników ;) Pisane wyłącznie dla zabawy i pójdzie w dowolnym kierunku zbierając wszelkie absurdy wymyślone przez nas na FB xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 Jako ilustracja do fika - zamieszczone za zgodą Tino - photoshopowe dzieło wspólne fejsbukowej rodziny ;)

 

***

John wpatrywał się w Sherlocka, wyrzucającego z walizki kolejne rzeczy i wciąż nie wierzył w to, co się dzieje. Zaledwie poprzedniego popołudnia jego współlokator wpadł do mieszkania ze standardowym okrzykiem John! Jest sprawa, pakuj się!, a teraz tkwili w luksusowym hotelu na Hawajach; nie miał pojęcia, jak udało mu się załatwić to wszystko w ciągu nocy i nie był pewny, czy chce to wiedzieć. Z niedowierzaniem obserwował, jak Sherlock przykłada do bioder kolorowe kąpielówki i dopasowuje je do równie niedorzecznych koszul w palmy i kwiaty, a kiedy został spytany o opinię, z ciężkim westchnieniem opadł plecami na łóżko małżeńskie, jakie mieli we wspólnym pokoju. Gdy otrzymywali klucze nawet nie próbował już protestować i tłumaczyć komukolwiek, że tak naprawdę nie jest gejem, a Sherlock nie jest jego chłopakiem.  
– Przebieraj się i idź poobserwować gości na basenie dla VIP-ów – zażądał detektyw, zrzucając z ramion elegancką marynarkę. – Ja muszę wtopić się w tłum – dokończył, a moment później zamachał mu przed oczami wiankiem ze sztucznych kwiatów.  
– Zamordowany słynny tancerz Hula, to musi być fascynujące, świeży, wspaniały trup – mruknął John. – Jak mogłeś nie powiedzieć mi, że wylatujemy na drugi koniec świata? Nie wziąłem urlopu, nie spakowałem odpowiednich…  
– Przepakowałem cię, gdy spałeś i masz w walizce wszystko, czego potrzebujesz, a ponadto do drugiego końca świata, jeśli za punkt wyjścia przyjmiemy Londyn, dzieli nas parę tysięcy kilometrów. Wynocha na basen, bo muszę przygotować się do roli. Najdroższy kurort w okolicy, a sławny tancerz zostaje wypatroszony w sali treningowej na trzy dni przed ważnym występem jego grupy, czego chcieć więcej! Już nie mogę się doczekać, cały lot myślałem o wszystkim co będę tutaj robić, młodzieńcy z ukulele, lokalna sława z wnętrznościami na ścianach, tajemnica, morderstwo i wszystko w rytmach Hula!  
– Chcę wiedzieć, co planujesz…? – jęknął, a kiedy Sherlock bez krzty wstydu ściągnął z bioder spodnie razem z bielizną i zaczął zakładać czarne kąpielówki w pszczoły, wydał z siebie jęk, przycisnął do twarzy poduszkę i nie ruszał się ani nie reagował już na jakiekolwiek stwierdzenia przyjaciela; ruszył się z miejsca dopiero, kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zamykanych drzwi łazienki i z ociąganiem podniósł z łóżka. Wpatrywał się we własną walizkę parę chwil, zanim odważył się ją otworzyć…  
I pożałował, że poprzedniego wieczoru nie kazał Sherlockowi iść do diabła, gdy ten przekonywał go, że warto ruszyć się z miasta, bo to przynajmniej siódemka.

***

Czerwone, obcisłe do granic możliwości bokserki uwierały go niemiłosiernie, skóra wysmarowana kremem z wysokim filtrem lepiła się do wszystkiego, a jasna koszula nadrukowana srebrnymi palmami i za duże okulary przeciwsłoneczne nadawałyby się prędzej dla alfonsa z ciepłych krajów niż względnie przyzwoitego, angielskiego lekarza wojskowego; Sherlock musiał świetnie się bawić, pakując jego walizkę, gdyż zestaw, który miał w tym momencie na sobie był i tak najlepszym, co znalazł. Postanowił jednak wyciągnąć z przymusowego urlopu ile się dało, skoro Sarah po paru minutach opowiadania jej bajek przez telefon uwierzyła, że musiał pilnie wyjechać z miasta zająć się chorą siostrą. Zresztą… basen, na który skierował się z plakietką VIP znajdował się na tyłach hotelu i pomimo wczesno-popołudniowej pory był pustawy, darmowe drinki roznosiły długonogie, uśmiechnięte brunetki w skąpym bikini i kolorowych wiankach, a słońce, którego w Londynie późną jesienią właściwie nie można było uświadczyć, tutaj prażyło z pełną mocą. Zerknął w stronę jedynego leżaka, na którym za pstrokatą parasolką widać było dolną część tułowia mężczyzny czytającego coś na tablecie i wziął głęboki oddech. Nie miał pojęcia, co niby miał tutaj obserwować, skoro był właściwie sam, a jeśli mordercą był ktokolwiek z okolicznej szkoły Hula, to bogaci turyści, którzy przyjechali tu wypoczywać, raczej nie mogli mieć z tym nic wspólnego.  
Balansując ostrożnie ze świeżo przygotowanym drinkiem w jednej ręce, rozłożył swoje rzeczy przy leżaku, zrzucił ze stóp japonki z plastikowymi kwiatami i położył się, skrywając twarz w cieniu parasolki, a resztę ciała wystawiając na słońce. W tle grała przyjemna, chociaż dość głośna muzyka, napój okazał się bardziej alkoholowy niż sądził po pierwszym łyku, był zmęczony długa podróżą i wściekłością na Sherlocka – przez pierwszą godzinę lotu naprawdę wierzył, że kierują się zaledwie do Liverpoolu, po drugiej zaczął się niepokoić, a prawdę poznał dopiero gdy znajdowali się nad Atlantykiem setki kilometrów od Baker Street – i dlatego nie zauważył nawet, kiedy stan przyjemnego relaksu zmienił się w drzemkę.  
Obudził go pełen irytacji, podniesiony głos, zagłuszany szumem basenu i muzyką, ale w jakiś sposób znajomy; zerknął w stronę swojego jedynego towarzysza, który teraz wyprostował się i siedział plecami do niego, tłumacząc coś wysokiemu mężczyźnie, stojącemu przed nim jak skazaniec. W pierwszej chwili nie rozpoznawał słów i liczył na to, że uśnie z powrotem i trochę wypocznie, lecz w miarę jak tamten się rozkręcał, nie był w stanie dłużej tego ignorować i nastawił ucha.  
– Nie obchodzi mnie to, Seb. Mogą się zarzynać, mordować, porywać i kastrować, jestem na pieprzonych wakacjach, pierwszych od czterech lat, przyjechałem tu wypocząć i NIC nie zepsuje mi urlopu, rozumiesz?!  
– Szefie, ale chodzą plotki, że dyrektor tej szkoły sprowadził tutaj…  
– Mógłby tu sprowadzić samą królową, mam to gdzieś – przerwał mu z wściekłością i zamachnął rękoma, rozlewając przy tym niemal połowę drinka na kafelki; jego idiotyczny, słomkowy kapelusz niebezpiecznie się przy tym przekręcił, odsłaniając odrobinę przypieczone słońcem, blade ramię. – Przypomnij mi, gdzie jesteśmy? Nic nie mów! – wykrzyknął, kiedy tamten otwierał już usta, by mu odpowiedzieć. – Na Hawajach. Cudowny hotel, spokój i… jak to było w informatorze? Dokładnie tyle atrakcji, ile sobie Państwo zażyczą. A wiesz czego sobie życzę? Żebyś zrobił teraz jeden, dwa, trzy kroki do tyłu i zapomniał, że przydreptałeś tu jak pies oznajmić mi, że dzień przed moim przyjazdem jakiś idiota postanowił drugiemu idiocie zrobić sekcję na żywo i że może lepiej zmieńmy hotel. I na miłość boską, jesteś tu dla ochrony, ale nie musisz chodzić na basen ze spluwą w kąpielówkach!  
– To nie jest spluwa, szefie – wymamrotał mężczyzna, na co ten kompletnie znieruchomiał i gdy doszedł do siebie, wykonał jakiś nieokreślony gest dłonią. – Po prostu… bardzo ci do twarzy… w tym… kapeluszu…  
– ZEJDŹ MI Z OCZU!!! – wrzasnął wówczas, a szklanka z drinkiem, którą jeszcze moment temu miał w ręku, z trzaskiem wylądowała na posadzce. Jego ochroniarz umknął w stronę wyjścia, mijając przy tym leżak Johna i przyspieszając coraz bardziej, jakby spodziewał się, że kolejny przedmiot może wylądować na nim. Chociaż doktor wciąż wychodził z szoku, po scence, jaką zaobserwował – prawdę powiedziawszy zaczynał się obawiać, że nadmiar słońca w trakcie drzemki mu zaszkodził – nie mógł powstrzymać się przed wbiciem wzroku w okolice jego krocza i spluwy… Zachłysnął się z wrażenia i niemal zapadł pod ziemię ze wstydu po tym, co właśnie zrobił, a następnie chwycił porzucony na ziemi magazyn i zasłonił nim całą twarz, a po chwili zastanowienia – przerzucił gazetę na swój brzuch i przesunął parę centymetrów w dół, uznając, że te rejony bardziej wymagają ukrycia.  
Aby przywrócić sobie wiarę w heteroseksualność, zaczął wpatrywać się w śliczną dziewczynę z obsługi, która zamiatała szkło spod leżaka nadzianego furiata obok i wziął parę głębokich oddechów; mężczyzna leżał teraz z obszernym kapeluszem na twarzy i ciężko oddychał, mamrocząc pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego.  
Kolejne zerknięcie na kelnerkę, która bez pytania przynosiła jemu i jego sąsiadowi nowe drinki – błękitny kostium, sznur czerwonych kwiatów na szyi, idealne proporcje ciała i obezwładniający uśmiech, który nie przygasł nawet gdy tamten blady świr, wciąż okryty kapeluszem, wyciągnął rękę po alkohol w bezczelnym geście. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, zerknął w dół, tak dla pewności, że spluwa ochroniarza i reakcja na nią była wypadkiem przy pracy i efektem przegrzania na słońcu… a następnie skierował wzrok na swojego cholerycznego sąsiada. Czarne slipki, wykrojone bardziej, niż John zdecydowałby się założyć w publicznym miejscu i biały pająk nadrukowany na środku. Infantylność obrazka w jakiś sposób ostudziła jego emocje, a zimny drink orzeźwił go i przywrócił mu pewność siebie; ponownie zerknął pod magazyn, po czym uśmiechnął się z ulgą i podniósł z miejsca, uznając, że parę minut w basenie dobrze mu zrobi.

***

Moriarty był wściekły. Udało mu się pozbyć wszystkich natrętów, wypłakujących mu swoje żale i błagających o pomoc w ucieczkach, ukrywaniu kochanków, pospolitych zabójstwach i przekrętach podatkowych; zarezerwować czas i miejsce w wymarzonym hotelu w ciepłych krajach, wyjechać incognito, rozpakować się i wyłożyć na wygodnym leżaku i… oczywiście! Jacyś cholerni zwykli ludzie zdecydowali się zacząć mordować pod samym jego nosem i psuć mu wakacje. Do tego wszystkiego Seb, z tym jego przewrażliwieniem na punkcie bezpieczeństwa oraz niedorzecznościami w spodniach. Ładny kapelusz! Też coś. Uchylił nieco słomkowe rondo, by ocenić, na widok której z kelnerek jego najlepszy snajper mógł się tak podekscytować, ale jego zdaniem wszystkie wyglądały identycznie; upił nieco świeżego Mojito, który niemal wyrwał kobiecie z obsługi z ręki i zaczął szczere rozważać możliwość kastracji Seba, kiedy jakiś ruch przykuł jego uwagę.  
Słyszał oczywiście, że parę metrów od niego przeszło godzinę temu rozłożył się jakiś facet, ale gdy dostrzegł kątem oka jego biało-srebrną, rozpiętą koszulę w palmy i wstrętne sandały, uznał, że gość musiałby być ostatni na ziemi, by się nim zainteresował i spróbował wyrwać, by umilić sobie wieczór – miał na to pełne dwa tygodnie i nie był aż tak zdesperowany. Kiedy jednak mężczyzna stanął przy basenie w samych slipkach, jaskrawoczerwonych i opiętych na pośladkach tak bardzo, że można było się obawiać o los szwów, zaczął powoli zmieniać zdanie i zapominać o reszcie ubioru, pozostawionej przy leżaku. Parę chwil przyglądał mu się z półleżącej pozycji, a kiedy ten wskoczył do wody, usiadł wygodniej, obserwując zza ciemnych okularów jego umięśnione ramiona i plecy. Mógł być wyższy i lepiej gdyby miał ciemne włosy, ale poza tym prezentował się nieźle. Zerknął na jego rzeczy i skrzywił się, po czym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na jego sylwetkę – zdążył już całkowicie zmoczyć w basenie jasne włosy i dobijał kraulem przeciwległego brzegu basenu. Kiedy się odwrócił i Jim niemal widział już jego twarz, dwie kelnerki przechodzące obok basenu zasłoniły mu widok. Zanim się odsunęły, nurkował i ponownie był dla niego niewidoczny, co sprawiło, że Jim przez moment miał ochotę wezwać Seba, kazać mu zrobić z nimi porządek i zapewnić władzom hotelu profesjonalne morderstwo do rozwiązania, ale szybko zdusił podobne myśli.  
Przywdział na usta popisowy uśmiech, na który podrywał w klubach kandydatów na jednonocne przygody, po czym podniósł się z miejsca, rzucił kapelusz na leżak i mocniej wcisnął na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne. Zrobił parę kroków w stronę brzegu basenu i stanął tam w lekkim rozkroku, wpatrując się w ponownie oddalającego się w przeciwległym kierunku mężczyznę. Oczyma wyobraźni widział już, jak ściąga z niego te jego obcisłe, czerwone slipki i ciska je na podłogę hotelowego pokoju, jak popycha go na łóżko i zapomina o idiotyzmach Seba, lokalnych przestępcach i stresach dnia codziennego i…  
Ciąg jego myśli został brutalnie przerwany, kiedy mężczyzna zawrócił, przepłynął strzałką parę metrów i wyłonił się w końcu z wody, wreszcie pokazując swoją twarz. Służący flirtom uśmiech w ułamku sekundy został zastąpiony najpierw wyrazem absolutnego szoku, ale Jim zdołał się opanować, zanim mężczyzna w basenie zdołał go dostrzec. Kiedy zaś ich spojrzenia się spotkały, John Watson wytrzeszczył oczy i zachłysnął się wodą, sprawiając, że Jim parsknął niepohamowanym śmiechem.  
– Johnny! Cóż za spotkanie! – wykrzyknął, gdy mężczyzna podpłynął do niego i zatrzymał się w odległości dwóch metrów od brzegu.  
– Moriarty… – sapnął z niedowierzaniem przecierając oczy i sprawiając wrażenie, jakby sądził, że ma halucynacje i próbuje się ich pozbyć.  
– Sprzedałeś nerkę, że stać cię było tu przyjechać? – parsknął, kucając przy brzegu.  
– Co…? Nie! – wykrzyknął z oburzeniem.  
– Ach, więc wyrwałeś jakąś pannę przy kasie i zabrała cię na drogie wakacje? No, no, Johnny, nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie.  
– Jestem tu służbowo – odparł na to ostro i zbliżył się do brzegu o kolejny metru, wpatrując się w niego spod na wpół przymrużonych powiek; zanim Jim zdołał coś odpowiedzieć, zaklął z irytacją, uświadamiając sobie, co właśnie powiedział.  
– Sherlock tu jest – stwierdził mężczyzna, a jego oczy zalśniły z ekscytacji. Ktokolwiek zabił… kogo tam zabił… miał ochotę znaleźć teraz mordercę nie po to, by wpakować mu w czaszkę pół magazynku za popsucie wakacji, ale uściskać za sprowadzenie tu jego ulubionego detektywa.  
– Jednak jestem sam na wakacjach i sprzedałem nerkę – mruknął ironicznie, nie spuszczając przy tym wzroku z Moriarty’ego. – Gdy dowie się, że tu jesteś…  
– Johnny, nie psujmy mu niespodzianki – roześmiał się i obrócił oczami. – Aż żałuję, że to nie mnie tym razem szuka.  
– Mam w to uwierzyć?  
– Nawet doradca-przestępca potrzebuje czasem wakacji – odparł na to, po czym podniósł się z miejsca i puścił do niego oko. – No! Nie będę zajmował czasu. Do rychłego zobaczenia, Johnny.

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tańce Hula, poparzenia i trochę Johnlocka ;)

 

***

 

Sherlock czuł się jakby w tym roku gwiazdka nadeszła miesiąc wcześniej. Sprawa była stuprocentową ósemką, dowody okazywały się prowadzić w kilkunastu sprzecznych kierunkach, potencjalni świadkowie nabrali wody w usta lub kłamali jak z nut, a na miejscu zbrodni ktoś, nie zostawiwszy żadnych odcisków palców, z całą pewnością coś namieszał, by wprowadzić śledztwo na niewłaściwy trop. Spędził dobre dwie godziny przesłuchując pracowników administracyjnych szkoły tańca, a następnie zrobił to, o czym marzył odkąd dostał tę sprawę: zapisał się do dwóch grup, podstawowej i zaawansowanej, przygotował odpowiednie kostiumy, wmieszał w tłum i z użyciem peruk, wieńców i spodniczek z traw stworzył sobie dwie tożsamości, w których zamierzał inwigilować podejrzanych.

Kiedy miał ruszyć na pierwsze zajęcia, odbywające się na otwartej plaży, niemal trząsł się z powodu nerwowego oczekiwania. Poprawił w lusterku perukę z jasnych, prostych włosów do połowy szyi, wygładził pojedyncze, odstające ze spódniczki źdźbła długiej trawy i rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie swojemu odbiciu. Perfekcyjnie ułożone kwiaty na biodrach, szyi i nadgarstkach, pasujący do niech wianek na głowie, wszystko w odcieniach purpury i lila, które John oczywiście nazwałby _po prostu fioletowymi_ , wykazując tym ignorancje w kolejnym obszarze życia. Rzadko zdarzało mu się być aż tak zachwyconym swoim przebraniem na potrzeby śledztwa, a tutaj – prezentował się fantastycznie i dlatego tym bardziej oczekiwał na wieczorne zajęcia dla zaawansowanych, gdzie zaplanował przybrać bardziej _sherlockową_ stylizację. Uśmiechając się z dumą, położył dłonie na biodrach i poruszył nimi zachęcająco, wyobrażając już sobie, jak tańczy razem z resztą kursantów, jak jest najlepszy z całej grupy, wykonuje polecenia trenera lepiej niż zrobiłby to on sam i… oczywiście, to wszystko dla sprawy, tak, TAK, przede wszystkim chodziło o sprawę, w końcu po to tu przyjechał, znaleźć mordercę i zachwycić wszystkich swoimi talentami i elokwencją, a nie spełniać prywatne zachcianki i wieloletnie marzenia.

Niemal wyfrunął z przebieralni,  rozkoszując się myślami o tym, że wreszcie, po tylu latach pracy detektywa-konsultanta miał okazję w trakcie śledztwa wykazać się zdolnościami tanecznymi. Dotarł na miejsce jako jeden z ostatnich i stanął między rozciągającymi się i plotkującymi turystami w różnymi wieku. Ze zdegustowaniem stwierdził, że nie wszyscy mieli na sobie kompletny kostium do Hula, ba! Niektórzy przyszli tu chyba wprost z basenu czy plaży i traktowali całe zajęcia jak okazję do wygłupów. Każda niewystarczająco wczuwająca się osoba była dla niego prywatną obelgą i dlatego, gdy trener wreszcie się pojawił i zaprezentować pierwsze ruchy, z tym większą stanowczością i determinacją zaczął je odtwarzać, zamierzając pokazać wszystkim tym amatorom, jak się tańczy Hula.

– Bioderka do przodu, kochani! – wykrzykiwał tymczasem mężczyzna prowadzący zajęcia. – Ręce wyciągamy przed siebie i kołyszemy się! Musicie wsłuchać się w ten rytm, poczuć jak fala! I teraz półobrót, płynnie, pamiętamy o ułożeniu stóp! Tak, dokładnie TAK! – ekscytował się coraz głośniej, a Sherlock zaczął mu zazdrościć, że sam nie może wyrazić werbalnie swojego zachwytu, bo najchętniej stałby w tym momencie na jego miejscu.

Noga do przodu, druga do niej dołącza, parę w tył, biodra cały czas w ruchu, długie trawy ocierające się o jego łydki i uda, sznur kwiatów na szyi poruszający się w takt muzyki, płynnie i rytmicznie jednocześnie. Muzyka przyspieszyła, a kolejne osoby przestawały sobie radzić – kompletna amatorszczyzna, niby kurs był podstawowy, ale raczej powinni czegoś wymagać, tymczasem większa część grupy wyglądała jak stado pozbawionych słuchu, niezgrabnych małpiatek walących stopami po piasku jakby piętami orali pole. Obrót wokół własnej osi i następujące po nim zamaszysta potrząsanie pośladkami, kolejny obrót, parę kroków przed siebie i znów potrząsanie – Sherlock wczuwał się coraz bardziej, ignorując fakt, iż co poniektóre osoby rzucały mu podejrzliwe spojrzenia. No tak, tak, miał wtopić się w tłum, _kurs podstawowy_ , oczywiście, ale jak niby miałby udawać łamagę, kiedy w tle grały takie rytmy i całe jego ciało krzyczało, że pragnie _tańczyć_?

Kiedy trener ogłosił przerwę, był tak rozczarowany i obrażony tym faktem, że miał ochotę opuścić zajęcia, a następnie zamknąć się w pokoju hotelowym i potańczyć w swoim wyłącznym towarzystwie, no, może poprosić Johna, by dla towarzystwa również się przebrał; wątpił czy jego przyjaciel podszedłby do tego entuzjastycznie, ale był pewien, że byłby w stanie wcisnąć mu jakiś bajkę, że to dla sprawy, że muszą wspólnie potrenować, a poza tym każda umiejętność jest cenna. Nie raz opowiadał mu podobne bujdy byle tylko John uczestniczył z nim w jakichś przyjemnych czynnościach, a magiczne hasło _to dla sprawy_ albo _potem będzie niebezpiecznie_ czyniły cuda; dzięki temu namówił go na wyprawę do Sussex Downs, gdzie dobry tydzień wmawiał mu, że szukają porywacza grasującego po okolicznych pasiekach, w rzeczywistości obserwując przez cały ten czas ule i zachwycając się cudem natury, jakim były pszczoły. Nie raz przeprowadzał na nim bez jego wiedzy eksperymenty, kilkakrotnie zaciągnął go w jakieś miejsce tylko dlatego, że nie chciał go oglądać samemu albo po prostu potrzebował potakiwacza, który w oczekiwaniu na akcję zgodzi się na najbardziej absurdalne rzeczy.

Czasem zapewniał mu potem gonitwę za nieistniejącym przestępcą przez pół miasta, żeby ukryć fakt, iż w istocie nie robili nic istotnego, a tutaj – sądził, że namówienie go na małą Hula-sesję w zaciszu pokoju hotelowego pójdzie sprawnie, o ile obieca mu, że potem zabierze go do baru. Tam da mu czas na podrywanie nieciekawych kobiet, przed którymi John skompromituje się i raczej żadnej nie zdoła zaprosić do pokoju hotelowego, ale przynajmniej napije się i może poprawi sobie tym nastrój.

Z takimi oto planami zabrał się do dalszej części zajęć, powtarzając kolejne ruchy; stopa do przodu, parę drobnych kroczków, falowanie w okolicach kolan, potem bioder, ramiona wyciągnięte do przodu, cudowne dźwięki i słońce prażące jego odsłonięte plecy. Niemal nie zauważył, kiedy zajęcia się skończyły i tak na dobrą sprawę najchętniej pozostałby tutaj i przetańczył kolejne pół godziny dzielące go od lekcji dla zaawansowanych. Zamiast tego wystartował do pobliskiego budynku, przebrał się – tym razem zestaw kwiatów był w odcieniach turkusu i indygo – ściągnął perukę i z ulgą przeczesał swoje loki, wciskając poprzedni zestaw do szafki.

Przetańczył kolejne półtorej godziny, z ekstazą wpatrując się w nowego trenera, który był istnym bogiem tańca Hula, na tyle świetnym w swoim fachu, że Sherlock jakoś nie miał serca rzucać się na niego od razu, chociaż wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie by wiedzieć, że brał udział w morderstwie, miał dwóch wspólników, a zabity tancerz niegdyś był jego partnerem i rozstali się w burzliwych okolicznościach. Poza tym, że był mordercą, był też fantastycznym instruktorem… z którym miał umówione zajęcia na następny dzień i postanowił je wykorzystać, zanim wróci do sprawy i każe go aresztować. Tak, oczywiście… powinien był od razu go wydać, ale stracić przez to okazję do takiej zabawy? Więcej! Musieć wracać do Londynu przed mającym się odbyć za dwa dni Hula-przyjęciem, gdzie wystąpiłaby lokalna gwiazdka, o ile nie zostałaby zamordowana? To nie wchodziło w grę. Oczywiście, ujawni mordercę. Ale zrobi to za trzy dni, gdy wykorzysta już wszystkie atrakcje, jakie tutaj na niego czekały.

Po zajęciach, na których dawał z siebie wszystko i zupełnie zatracił się w tańcu, został wyciągnięty do baru przez parę turystek w jego wieku, które były podobnie jak on zaangażowane w wakacyjny trening Hula. Pod pretekstem _szukania sprawcy_ wdał się z nimi w dyskusję, omawiali kolejne ruchy i popijali kolejne drinki, jakie zamawiał z karty zupełnie przypadkowo. Wszystkie były słodkie, mocne i przepyszne i jakoś nie miał ochoty opuszczać baru… nawet gdy jego towarzyszki zaczęły się rozchodzić – ktoś podobno szedł na kolację albo do klubu albo na wczesno wieczorny spacer, nuda, nuda, nuda, po co w ogóle zajmować się takimi bzdurami…?!

– Coś podać? – spytała kobieta za barem, na co Sherlock uśmiechnął się szeroko, a następnie wskazał na chybił-trafił pierwszą pozycję z karty drinków i chwilę później mrucząc z zadowolenia popijał z wysokiej szklanki kokosowo-ananasowe cudo z maleńką, błyszczącą parasolką i mnóstwem lodu, nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że został sam i za jedyną rozrywkę miał popijanie słodkiego alkoholu oraz zerkanie na tańczące wokół pary.

Kiedy wracał dość chwiejnym krokiem do pokoju hotelowego, dochodziła dopiero ósma wieczorem i dopiero będąc pod drzwiami uświadomił sobie, że rytmy Hula całkowicie odpędziły na bok temat śledztwa, które przecież wydawało się tak fascynujące, gdy tu jechał. Cóż… następnego dnia od rana ruszy tam z powrotem i do popołudniowych, fantastycznych zajęć, na które czekał jak na cukierka, na pewno dowie się, kim byli wspólnicy jego trenera.

Nie trudząc się zdejmowaniem kostiumu, legł na wspólnym łóżku na brzuchu, a ilość drinków, jakie w siebie wlał, sprawiła, że zaczął drzemać niemal natychmiast. Jego sny wypełniła cudowna wizja, jak stoi samotnie na scenie i wywija ramionami w takt muzyki, podczas gdy trzech Johnów tkwi za nim i przygrywa słodko na ukulele i niewielkich bębenkach.

 

 

***

 

Sherlocka nie było już w pokoju hotelowym, gdy John wpadł tam, powiedzieć mu o spotkaniu z Moriartym, a detektyw nie odpowiadał na sms-y ani nie odbierał telefonu. Po paru próbach uznał, że poszuka go w szkole tańca, gdzie – oczywiście, dyrektor poinformował go, że był tutaj, porozmawiał z pracownikami biura znającymi ofiarę, a następnie gdzieś zniknął, zanim jeszcze został zapoznany z tancerzami. Nie wiedząc, co ze sobą zrobić, John obejrzał ponownie miejsce zbrodni – zwłoki zostały już zabrane, a pozostawione fotografie powodowały mdłości, nie dawały jednak żadnych wskazówek. Odwiedził kostnicę i ruszył na plażę, gdzie odbywały się zajęcia taneczne, ale nie dostrzegł nigdzie Sherlocka; jakiś czas obserwował poruszające się w rytmie egzotycznej muzyki, poprzebierane turystki, dłużej zawieszając wzrok na tych młodszych i ładniejszych, ponownie spróbował zadzwonić, a wreszcie uznał, że ma dość. Wrócił na basen hotelowy, gdzie wcześniej spotkał Moriarty’ego, po którym nie było już śladu, podobnie jak po jego ochroniarzu z pytonem w… pistoletem! To jednak musiał być pistolet…! w gaciach. Zbliżał się wieczór, a niewielki bar zaczął się zapełniać, więc, korzystając z karty VIP zapewniającej darmowy alkohol, zamówił piwo; gdy był w połowie drugiego, zdobył się na odwagę by zagadać do przyjaźnie wyglądającej kobiety po trzydziestce, która przyjechała tu z przyjaciółkami szalejącymi w podświetlanym basenie i wyraźnie się nudziła.

Rozmowa szła gładko, od słowa do słowa ruszyli na plażę, pogapili się w zachodzące słońce, wypili po dwa drinki wpatrując się w szumiące morze i już niemal proponował jej, że może czas udać się do hotelu, kiedy jego telefon w końcu się odezwał.

_Wracaj natychmiast do pokoju. To pilne._

Sapnął z irytacją i odłożył komórkę, próbując skupić się ponownie na swojej towarzyszce, kiedy urządzenie znów zamigotało.

_John, to sprawa życia lub śmierci._

– Przepraszam, ja… - wydukał, po czym poderwał się z miejsca. – Muszę… jestem tu służbowo i dostałem… – urwał, dostrzegając w oczach kobiety ten sam zirytowany błysk, jaki widywał u swoich partnerek za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock w trakcie randki pisał do niego, że potrzebuje go natomiast, że sprawa, morderstwo, nagły wyjazd… zawsze wściekał się, że jego przyjaciel i współlokator nie daje mu szans na przeżycie romantycznego spotkania w spokoju mogącego zakończyć się nie-tak-romantycznym uniesieniem, ale moment później, jak w tym momencie, mamrotał niemrawe przeprosiny, po czym rzucał wszystko i biegł do niego na złamanie karku.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju hotelowego, pokonawszy prawie całą trasę chwiejnym z powodu drinków i piwa biegiem, pierwszym, co ujrzał, były rozrzucone po podłodze wieńce z różnokolorowych kwiatów. Kiedy uniósł wzrok na łóżko, jego oczom ukazał się leżący na brzuchu, zaciskający palce na telefonie Sherlock, którego plecy i ramiona miały brunatno czerwony odcień, ewidentnie będący skutkiem poważnego poparzenia słonecznego. Jego uwagę jednak bardziej przykuł kostium, jaki jego przyjaciel miał na sobie; spódnica z traw był powywijana i rozłożona tak, że jego nogi były całkowicie odsłonięte, a pośladki ledwo zakryte i John musiał pospiesznie odwrócić wzrok, by nie zacząć zastanawiać się, czy aby na pewno ma pod spodem bieliznę.

– John..! – wyjęczał mężczyzna, z trudem przekręcając głowę w jego stronę. – Boli…

– Sprawa życia lub śmierci? – spytał doktor, zbliżając się do niego i chociaż miał ochotę zrobić mu dziką awanturę, kiedy dostrzegł nieszczęśliwe i nieco żałosne spojrzenie Sherlocka, natychmiast ugryzł się w język, jakoś nie będąc w stanie czynić mu wyrzutów.

– Jesteś lekarzem, zrób coś – zażądał Sherlock, kiedy John opadł ciężko na pościel.

– Nie posmarowałeś się niczym przed wyjściem na słońce – oznajmił, a jego przyjaciel, nie przestając się krzywić, obrócił oczami na takie stwierdzanie oczywistości. – To zwykłe poparzenie słoneczne, a ty piszesz mi…

– Bo boli…!

– Oczywiście, że boli – warknął, ale moment później sięgał do swojej torby, z ulgą stwierdzając, że znajdowała się w nim jego w pełni wyposażona apteczka. – Coś ty wyprawiał cały dzień na słońcu? Nie mogłem się z tobą skontaktować.

– Prowadziłem sprawę – wydukał, nie patrząc mu w oczy.

– I czego się dowiedziałeś?

– To… prawdopodobnie… jeden z instruktorów. Muszę się temu dokładniej przyjrzeć, bo mam za mało danych – odparł i poruszył się niecierpliwie. – John…

– Sprawa wymagała wlania w siebie kilkunastu drinków?

– Musiałem… wejść w towarzystwo – oznajmił tylko, po czym wcisnął twarz w poduszkę. John westchnął z rezygnacją, gdyż Sherlock, chociaż zazwyczaj potrafił wcisnąć mu każdy kit, teraz nawet się nie starał, by jego półprawdy brzmiały wiarygodnie.

– Gdybyś odebrał telefon – zaczął, otwierając tubkę z maścią na oparzenia i nabierając odrobinę na palce – dowiedziałbyś się, kogo spotkałem, bo możliwe, że sprawa się w ten sposób sama rozwiąże – stwierdził i po chwili wahania przyłożył dłonie do czerwonej skóry na plecach Sherlocka. Mężczyzna wciągnął głośno powietrze, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem, jakby nie interesowało go, kogo faktycznie spotkał John. Doktor zacisnął usta, rozeźlony na tyle, że postanowił od razu mu tego nie mówić, tylko po to, by później rozkoszować się jego oburzonym spojrzeniem, że zataił coś tak istotnego, jakby pojawienie się Moriarty’ego, który od czasu sprawy Irene Adler zapadł się przecież pod ziemię.

W miarę jak pokrywał preparatem kolejne fragmenty jego poparzonych pleców, Sherlock zaczął się spinać i drętwieć, a w pewnym momencie zaczął niecierpliwie wiercić na pościeli. Dłonie Johna znieruchomiały, kiedy dotarł do brzegu spódnicy, a wówczas jego przyjaciel poruszył biodrami w sposób, który wydał mu się tak sugestywny, że na jego policzki momentalnie wypłynęły rumieńce. Pospiesznie odsunął ręce i nie wiedząc co z nimi zrobić, wytarł resztki maści o spodnie, a następnie zamknął apteczkę i odłożył na bok. Był zażenowany, chociaż nie widział, co było przyczyną i nie miał pojęcia, czy powinien teraz wyjść, licząc na to, że jego nowa przyjaciółka wciąż gdzieś czeka, czy też – przebrać się i położyć spać. Tyle że nie sądził, że będzie w stanie położyć się przy dziwnie milczącym i ruchliwym jednocześnie Sherlocku, zwłaszcza że atmosfera, bez konkretnego powodu, coraz bardziej gęstniała; w efekcie po paru chwilach wyciągnął z torby piżamę i ręcznik i bez słowa skierował kroki do łazienki, licząc na to, że Sherlock – wyraźnie zanietrzeźwiony po przedawkowaniu słodkich, zdradliwych drinków, jakie tu serwowano – w tym czasie uśnie.

I wówczas będzie w stanie położyć się przy nim, czego na chwilą obecną za bardzo sobie nie wyobrażał.

A o Moriartym powie mu rano, kiedy dziwaczne myśli o tym, jaka była w dotyku jego poparzona skóra, całkowicie przygasną i przestaną słać w jego dolne rejony impulsy niebezpiecznie przypominające przyjemność.

 

***


	3. Chapter 3

***

 

Życie Sebastiana Morana przed dziesięcioma laty zaczęło mieć sens, cztery lata później nabrało wyraźnego celu, do którego dążył wszelkimi sposobami, a po kolejnych trzech – osiągnął go i zaczął otwarcie twierdzić, że jest szczęśliwym i w pełni spełnionym człowiekiem. Kochał swoją pracę, ciągłe wyzwania, szpiegostwo i kontakty z rządami tak samo jak rolę snajpera i okazyjnego ochroniarza; ten cały dreszczyk emocji, ryzyko, ciągłe podróże i, oczywiście, pieniądze, jakie się wiązały z jego wielotorową profesją. Jednak wszystko to bledło przy jednej rzeczy, jaka łączyła w całość wszystkie powyższe.

Wziął głęboki oddech a na jego usta wypłynął błogi uśmiech, gdy Jim Moriarty uniósł wzrok znad laptopa, nad którym tkwił od ich powrotu do hotelu, i spojrzał na niego z rozdrażnieniem.

– Przestań się na mnie gapić, kretynie – warknął, po czym kilkakrotnie uderzył w klawisze z nadmierną siłą, jakby chciał w ten sposób podkreślić, że właśnie wydziera się na kogoś przez maila. Seb westchnął z rozmarzeniem i spuścił wzrok na własny laptop, co chwilę jednak zerkając na Jima i rozkoszując się widokiem. Uwielbiał patrzeć na swojego szefa, gdy ten był wściekły, oczywiście markował zazwyczaj, że czuje przed nim wówczas respekt, a nawet się go boi, lecz w istocie chwile takie służyły mu później jako skuteczniejszy niż najlepsza nawet pornografia materiał do masturbacyjnych fantazji.

Dziesięć lat zaczął przyjmować zlecenia od człowieka znanego jako Moriarty, przed sześcioma pierwszy raz się spotkali, a przed trzema, dzięki wytężonej pracy i wypruwaniu sobie żył celem udowodnienia swojej skuteczności i niezawodności; w końcu dotarł do jego kręgu najbliższych pracowników, stał się czymś w rodzaju _szefa ochrony_ i od tamtej pory miał go przy sobie niemal cały czas. Jeździł z nim po świecie i, jak w tym momencie, często dzielił pokój hotelowy, był przy nim w najbardziej istotnych momentach, niejednokrotnie to on oddawał strzały do ludzi bezpośrednio mu zagrażających... a największą nagrodą były nie pieniądze, a pamięć o chwilach, gdy poturbowany Jim zbierał się z ziemi, próbował wygładzić potargane włosy, krzywił i wściekał, kiedy ktoś uszkodził go na tyle skutecznie, że wymagał osobistej pomocy i porażał swoją krótkotrwałą bezradnością.

Słodką, uroczą, rozczulającą i powodującą, że Seb miał czasem problem z ukryciem fizycznych objawów tego, jak bardzo kręci go taka jego wersja. Inna sprawa, że uważał go za uroczego niemal w każdym wydaniu, bez względu na to, co robił, jak się ubierał i jaką rolę właśnie odgrywał i czy w danym momencie groził komuś, że obedrze go ze skóry czy też uwodził na romantycznego, nieśmiałego geja.

Westchnął ponownie, czując uścisk w lędźwiach, kiedy Jim, ubrany wyłącznie w kąpielówki i rozciągnięty, za duży t-shirt, wysapał siarczyste przekleństwo, a następnie chwycił tacę z lunchem i cisnął nią o ścianę. Dla przykładu udał zaniepokojonego, a gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego wyzywająco, pospiesznie skupił się na ekranie komputera, chociaż był już w stanie, gdzie z powodu podniecenia nie jest się zdolnym do rozpoznawania liter.

James Moriarty. Jim. Jim, Jim, Jim. Najcudowniejsza istota pod słońcem, genialny, przystojny, niższy od niego od głowę, rozczulający, słodki, mały furiat, który pomimo swojej wszechwiedzy i zdolności dostrzegania najbardziej ukrytych tajemnic, z jakichś przyczyn nigdy nie zaczął nawet podejrzewać, że Seb wodzi za nim wzrokiem jak wierny pies, jeśli oczywiście wierne psy na widok swego pana doznawałyby fizycznych objawów męskiej radości. Więcej – gdy Jim dostrzegał, że coś podekscytowało jego ochroniarza, patrzył na niego z pełnym zażenowania politowaniem, natychmiast wyszukiwał w otoczeniu dowolną inną niż on sam przyczynę i nazywał niewyżytym durniem. Nigdy nawet nie przypuszczał, jaka jest prawda, a Seb nie miał odwagi tego zmieniać, zadowalając się w pełni samym gapieniem się na niego i późniejszymi samotnymi fantazjami. Zresztą… mieć w łóżku kogoś tak niebywałego! To byłaby niemal profanacja.

– Zbieraj się – oznajmił Jim niespodziewanie, a sam dźwięk jego głosu sprawił, że Seba przeszły dreszcze. – Chyba już wiem, gdzie szukać mojego Sherly’ego.

– Co planujesz, szefie? – spytał z pozorną obojętnością.

– Spędzić cudowne popołudnie na obserwowaniu, jak tańczy Hula z głupawymi turystkami z kursu tańca.

– A co potem…? Planujesz jakąś…

– Nie, baranie – prychnął, po czym poderwał się z łóżka i zrzucił z siebie t-shirt – Seb w tym momencie niemal udławił się własnym językiem – a następnie zaczął przeglądać starannie powieszone w szafie koszule. – Mam _wakacje_. Żadnych spraw, morderstw i tajemniczych porwań.

– Więc chcesz się z nim po prostu spotkać? – spytał ze zbyt słyszalną w głosie nadzieją, za co został spiorunowany nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.

– Sherly jest _mój_ , więc wybij go sobie z głowy, jeśli w twoim jednokierunkowym móżdżku jakimś cudem pojawił się choćby cień myśli o eksperymentowaniu z akurat _tym_ facetem – powiedział oschle. – Dziś tylko sobie popatrzę z ukrycia, a ty… – obejrzał go z góry na dół – pójdziesz wyrwać jakąś panienkę, bo jest z tobą wyraźnie gorzej odkąd tu przyjechaliśmy.

– Dobrze, szefie – wymamrotał z pewną ulgą, że Jim zinterpretował jego ton w ten sposób i nie zauważył, że oczekiwał on spotkania z Holmesem tylko dlatego, że po cichu liczył, iż on i jego szef w końcu wezmą się do rzeczy, jak powinni to zrobić na spotkaniu na basenie, a on tym razem będzie miał na co popatrzeć. Drgnął nerwowo, gdy uderzyło go wspomnienie detektywa, będącego prawdopodobnie jedyną osobą na świecie, jaką Jim uznał za wystarczająco interesującą, by podjąć próby poderwania go dla samego _poderwania_ , a nie w celach służbowych, co nieraz robił. Niewiele mógł powiedzieć o tym człowieku, oprócz tego, że wydawał się wydumany i dziecinny w jakiś dziwaczny sposób, ale najwyraźniej za długimi płaszczami kryło się coś więcej, skoro Jim uznał go za wartego uwagi. Pragnął zobaczyć czym było to _coś więcej_ – a najchętniej zobaczyłby to we wspólnym pokazie obu konsultantów i na własne oczy przekonał się, jak daleko sięgał ich geniusz i talenty.

– Jeśli oglądałeś porno na _służbowym laptopie_ … – odezwał się ponownie Jim, dostrzegając, że Seb pogrążył się w rozmyślaniach.

– Nie oglądałem – odparł, pospiesznie zamykając folder ze zdjęciami, jakie jakiś czas temu wykonywał Jim na potrzeby utworzenia nowej tożsamości; jak zwykle był otwarty odkąd włączył komputer i biorąc pod uwagę efekty, jakie zazwyczaj wywoływał, stwierdzenie o oglądaniu porno było niebezpiecznie bliskie prawdy.

– Jezu, jesteś tragiczny – stwierdził Jim, wbijając wzrok w jego krocze, po czym pospiesznie odwrócił się w stronę szafy. Kiedy położył dłonie na biodrach i stanął w lekkim rozkroku, sprawiając, że ciasne kąpielówki jeszcze mocniej opięły się na jego pośladkach, Seb nie wytrzymał, pospiesznie zamknął laptop i wystartował do łazienki.

 

***

 

Tkwili na plaży, obserwując z odległości kilkunastu metrów tańczący Hula tłumek, w którym Sherlock Holmes, mający na głowie absurdalną blond perukę, dawał popis swoich zdolności. Jim bawił się fantastycznie, chociaż czuł, że dźwięki idiotycznej muzyki, okrzyki i piski bawiących się turystów oraz dziwacznie zachowujący się Seb będą wieczorem przyczyną migreny, bezsenności lub obydwu naraz. Miał wrażenie, że jego ochroniarz spogląda na niego zza czarnych okularów, ale uznał, że pewnie boi się wprost zapytać, czy naprawdę może go opuścić i poszukać sobie rozrywek; nie zamierzał jednak mu powtarzać, że _może_ a nawet powinien, skoro już wyraził swoją opinię, gdy Seb niemal zaczął się onanizować na jego oczach.

Oderwał wzrok od swojego ochroniarza i skupił się ponownie na Sherlocku, jego płynnych ruchach i wyrażającą ekstazę twarz, starając się za to zignorować absurdalny kostium, który przywdział na tę okazję. Oczywiście, trawki oplatające mu nogi były w jakiś sposób seksowne, podobnie jak sposób, w jaki płatki kwiatów z zawieszonego na szyi wieńca ocierały się o jego sutki i umięśniony brzuch, ale – jeśli miał być szczery – wolałby widzieć go w czymś bardziej tradycyjnym, bardziej _sherlockowym_ … albo odsłaniającym nieco więcej i po prostu nie tak idiotycznym. W sumie mógłby nie mieć na sobie niczego… nie, to może byłaby przesada, wolałby coś stylowego i z klasą, a nie _wulgarnego_. Obcisłe bokserki, czapka myśliwska i, skoro już byli na Hawajach, może pozwoliłby mu zostawić na nadgarstku jedną z kwiatowych bransoletek. Powinien też tańczyć bliżej, to jasne, znacznie bliżej, a najlepiej tuż przed jego leżakiem. Sherlock, poruszający do taktu biodrami, on i te jego loki i uniesiony jak u artysty wyraz twarzy i rytmiczna muzyka przygrywająca gdzieś tle… Wszystko to bez ludzi wokół, zasłaniającym mu teraz widok, robiących za dużo hałasu i psujących całą fantastyczną wizję. I stanowczo bez Seba, który znów się na niego gapił, sądząc chyba, że Jim nie wyczuje tego, gdy miał na nosie czarne okulary i nie dało się dostrzec jego oczu. Nie odzywał się jednak i go nie rozpraszał, więc przynajmniej tyle było dobrego.

Zanim jeszcze druga część zajęć na dobre się zaczęła, Jim, tylko obserwując instruktora, wiedział już, że to on jest zabił tancerza, w sprawie którego Sherlock zjawił się tu ze swoim ulubieńcem. Dziwiło go, że zamiast dorwać i przymknąć sprawcę, dalej wywija na piasku, wczuwając się coraz bardziej i najwyraźniej nic sobie nie robiąc z faktu, że uczy się Hula od niewydarzonego mordercy. Co więcej, po skończeniu zajęć tanecznych detektyw ruszył z jakimiś turystkami do baru i zaczął nawiązywać znajomość, a wówczas Jim przetarł z niedowierzaniem oczy. Przecież musiał dostrzec to, co on, musiał wiedzieć…! Może wciąż nie dotarł do współwinnych, skoro jasnym było, że sprawca nie działał sam? Chciał domknąć sprawę i przyszpilić ich wszystkich naraz, a nie, jak czasem to robił, rzucić policji jeden istotny fragment i kazać resztę załatwić we własnym zakresie?

– Seb, idź poszukać Watsona i zorientuj się, co robi – powiedział w pewnym momencie, wpatrując się w Sherlocka, którego plecy, po kilku godzinach na ostrym słońcu, przybrały wściekle czerwony kolor. Uniósł brwi, gdy mężczyzna radośnie wlał w siebie kolejnego drinka, jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak są zdradliwe; jakoś nie sądził, że miał on wybitnie mocną głowę i cokolwiek zamierzał osiągnąć imprezując z obcymi turystkami w strojach Hula, prawdopodobnie tego wieczora nie będzie już w stanie niczego tropić. Momentalnie poczuł żal z powodu jego planów – w tym tempie Sherlock w ciągu godziny stanie się ruchomymi zwłokami śmierdzącymi alkoholem i nawet jego urok, kształtne pośladki odznaczające się pod spódniczką, cudownie wystające kości policzkowe i ciemne loki nadające mu wygląd amanta sprzed lat nie pomogą. Jim miał jednak pewną godność i nie był aż tak zdesperowany, by uderzać do swojego ulubionego detektywa w momencie, gdy zamierza on zanietrzeźwić się i stać tak mało pociągający jak tylko jest to w jego wypadku możliwe… czyli i tak bardziej pociągający niż ktokolwiek na świecie; Jim był jednak cierpliwy, miał wakacje i żadnych zadań, wolał więc poczekać na dogodniejszą niż popijawa w barze okazję, by się z nim zobaczy.

– Mam wypatrywać czegoś konkretnego? – przerwał ciąg jego myśli Seb.

– Sherlock albo wyjątkowo przekonująco działa pod przykrywką albo właśnie zalewa się w trupa, więc możliwe, że kazał prowadzić śledztwo swojemu zwierzątku. Chcę, żebyś za nim pochodził, bo muszę się dowiedzieć, na jakim etapie jest sprawa morderstwa i ile czasu zamierzają tu zostać.

– Mówiłeś, że masz wakacje i że żadnej pracy…

– Obserwowania poczynań Sherlocka Holmesa, gdy ten śledzi mi pod nosem cudze przestępstwa, to nie praca, a rozrywka – przerwał mu, po czym przyssał się do szklanki ze słabym drinkiem o smaku kiwi, którego sączył od dobrych czterdziestu minut. – Daję mu godzinę, a padnie, a wówczas sam rozejrzę się po okolicy i spróbuję pogadać z paroma osobami. A ty będziesz chodził za Watsonem jak cień i informował mnie, jak zrobi coś interesującego. Rozumiemy się? – spytał, na co Seb pokiwał zamaszyście głową. – Więc na co czekasz? – spytał ostrzej, a wówczas mężczyzna poderwał się gwałtownie z miejsca, zebrał swoje rzeczy i ruszył w kierunku basenu hotelowego, gdzie wcześniej wpadli na Johna.

Nie, nie zrozumieli się, gdy Jim kazał się informować o kwestiach interesujących czyli istotnych; już godzinę później jego komórka zaczęła być zalewana co kilkanaście minut bezsensownymi informacjami o tym, jak wygląda kobieta, którą ich znajomy lekarz postanowił poderwać, jak bardzo drętwe są jego sposoby na flirt i że późnym wieczorem bez powodu zakończył randkę i pobiegł w kierunku hotelu jakby się paliło. Jim zmrużył wówczas oczy, po czym uniósł wzrok i uśmiechnął się zalotnie do trenera, który wcześniej szkolił Sherlocka i który teraz, napojony wzmocnionym chemią drinkiem, wylewał aż nazbyt szczere żale dotyczące utraconej kariery i niesprawiedliwości w doborze głównych gwiazd podczas pokazów Hula – co w obliczu faktu, iż był zabójcą, stanowiło ostateczne potwierdzenie motywów.

– Jestem pewien, że jesteś największym mistrzem Hula na całych Hawajach – wymruczał Jim, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i uśmiechając się złośliwie, gdy ten pociągnął nosem i skinął głową. – I pokażesz im wszystkim pojutrze, prawda? Na tym przyjęciu czy tam pokazie na plaży…

– Balu maskowym _oraz_ pokazie – poprawił go bezwiednie mężczyzna, a Jim za samo to miał ochotę chwycić sztywną słomkę ze swojego drinka i wbić mu ją w oko. Zdołał się jednak opanować, a na jego ustach pojawił się mało szczery, szeroki uśmiech.

– _Balu maskowym_ , oczywiście – powtórzył, już teraz zastanawiając się, jak się przebrać na tę okazję; wejściówkę dla personelu ukradł temu nieszczęśnikowi w ciągu pierwszych pięciu minut spotkania i jedynym, co musiał teraz zrobić, to poczekać, aż narkotyk zacznie działać na tyle, by go uśpić i w efekcie – bezboleśnie uwolnić Jima od jego irytującego towarzystwa.

 

***

 

John obudził się w łóżku sam, a po Sherlocku, mimo wczesnej pory, nie było już śladu. Opakowanie po środku na poparzenia było puste i leżało tuż przy łóżku, tak, że lekarz cudem tylko uniknął spotkania twarzy z ziemią, gdy nadepnął na zaokrągloną puszkę i stracił równowagę; przeklął pod nosem i ociężale ruszył do łazienki, a następnie cofnął się o krok i przetarł oczy z niedowierzaniem. Kafelkowa podłoga zasłana była wielobarwnymi wiankami z kwiatów, pośrodku których leżała długa spódnica z trawy; chociaż brzmiało to idiotycznie, podejrzewał, że Sherlock przed opuszczeniem pokoju przymierzał różne zestawy i wizja ta z jakichś przyczyn jednocześnie go przeraziła i… nie do końca był w stanie określić charakteru emocji, jakie budziło w nim wyobrażenie przebranego w ten sposób przyjaciela.

Wziął długi, zimny prysznic. A przed wyjściem z łazienki, uprzątnął pozostawione tu fragmenty garderoby, by nie musieć na nie patrzeć, gdy wróci.

Zaaplikował sobie aspirynę i opuścił pokój szybkim krokiem, nie licząc nawet na to, że Sherlock odpowie na smsa, skoro ignorował go cały miniony dzień. Wciąż powinni porozmawiać o Moriartym i ustalić plan działania, tymczasem jego przyjaciel znikał bez wieści, wygłupiał ze strojami, upijał się i smażył na słońcu w stroju Hula, zamiast zajmować na serio swoją _przynajmniej siódemką_.

Poza wszystkim innym, John już na korytarzu i schodach, a potem w eleganckiej restauracji hotelowej, miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje, ale obwiniał o to związaną z kacem i utrapieniem w postaci Sherlocka paranoję. Gdy zaczął się rozglądać znad talerza, jego uwagę momentalnie przykuł mężczyzna, którego twarz skryta była za obszerną gazetą, siedzący dwa stoliki od niego; niby nie wykonywał żadnych nietypowych ruchów i chyba nawet na niego nie patrzył, jednak lata służby wojskowej a potem znajomość z Sherlockiem nauczyły Johna, że jeśli ktoś wydaje ci się podejrzany, to prawdopodobnie powinieneś trzymać się na baczności. Dokończył śniadanie paroma kęsami i poderwał się z miejsca, natychmiast startując w stronę wyjścia prowadzącego najkrótszą drogą do basenu dla VIP-ów, a gdy znalazł się przy drzwiach, zerknął przez ramię i… zamarł. Człowiek ukryty wcześniej za gazetą również się podnosił, wciąż jednak nie dało się dostrzec jego twarzy gdyż tak manewrował ciałem, by pozostała w cieniu lub była ukryta za licznymi kwiatami, innymi gośćmi lub ozdobnymi kolumnami wypełniającymi salę. Dostrzegł błękitną smugę koszuli w palmy oraz sięgające przed kolano kremowe spodnie, ale to rzecz jasna nic mu nie dało; zamrugał nerwowo i przyspieszył kroku, a następnie kilkakrotnie zmienił trasę, którą planował dotrzeć na basen.

Nie oglądał się za siebie, a kiedy dotarł na miejsce z ulgą stwierdził, że udało mu się zgubić swój ogon, zakładając oczywiście, że gość faktycznie go śledził, a nie tylko przypadkowo szedł w tą samą co on stronę. Jeśli zaś była to prawda, to kto to był i jak długo za nim chodził? Może już poprzedniego dnia, gdy popijał w barze piwo a potem zaliczył nieudaną randkę zaczął się nim interesować, ale nie zwrócił na to uwagi w tłumie? Mijały jednak sekundy, a wciąż nikt się nie pojawiał.

Paranoja. Na litość, był przecież w kurorcie turystycznym, racja, popełniono tu morderstwo, a fakt ten zbiegł się w czasie z bytowaniem tu Jima Moriarty’ego, jednak jakoś nie byłby w stanie uwierzyć, że to nagle wszelkie londyńskie niebezpieczeństwa przyfrunęły za nimi na Hawaje. Sprawa mogła sobie być interesująca, ale nie przypuszczał, że ktokolwiek zabił tamtego tancerza faktycznie mógł stanowić zagrożenie, a sam Moriarty…? Może jednak rzeczywiście tylko był tu na wakacjach…? Trochę uspokojony tą nikłą nadzieją, położył torbę z rzeczami obok leżaka i ściągnął z siebie koszulę oraz cienkie spodnie, a następnie zaczął pryskać ciało sprayem z filtrem. Kiedy miał już sięgnąć po komórkę, by dla spokoju sumienia i na wszelki wypadek wysłać Sherlockowi informację, kogo spotkał poprzedniego dnia – o jego przywidzenia dotyczących śledzenia go nie zamierzał wspominać – dostrzegł kątem oka szybko poruszający się za linią gęstych palmowców posadzonych wzdłuż hotelu niebieski cień.

Gwałtownie się odwrócił, a telefon wypadł mu z ręki i z trzaskiem uderzył o kafelki.

Oto trzy metry od niego, stał oniemiały i wyraźnie zaskoczony faktem, iż został dostrzeżony, mężczyzna z restauracji, dokładnie ten sam, imponujący wzrost, ubrania i _twarz_. Gdyby John wciąż miał coś jeszcze w dłoni, prawdopodobnie wypadłoby to podobnie jak telefon, gdy skojarzył, kim był ten człowiek, przecież widział go zaledwie wczoraj, jak razem ze swoim pytonem opuszczali Jima Mo…

Zakrztusił się śliną, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak przebiegł ciąg jego myśli i momentalnie pożałował, że w ogóle wyszedł tego dnia z pokoju.

 

***


	4. Chapter 4

 ***

 

Sebastian był od rana rozkojarzony, niewyspany i zmęczony. Jim wrócił do ich apartamentu w środku nocy, robiąc zbyt dużo hałasu i postanawiając tej nocy się nie kłaść, wymawiając się bezsennością. Sączył słabego drinka, uruchomił muzykę i włączył telewizję, a gdy ostatecznie upewnił się, że jego ochroniarz nie uśnie – wyciągnął karty i zmusił, by grał z nim w gry, których kolejne zasady ujawniał w zależności od tego, jak toczyła się rozgrywka i które prawdopodobnie wymyślał na poczekaniu. Seb nie miał nic przeciwko, jak długo jego szef był szczęśliwy – a skoro ogrywanie go raz po raz dawało mu tyle radości, nie oponował, chociaż powieki coraz bardziej mu się kleiły.

Rozbudzał się jednak za każdym razem, gdy Jim przysuwał do ust szklankę, obejmował nimi słomkę i zasysał szmaragdowozielony płyn, bezwiednie przy tym mrucząc. Seb ślinił się do niego tak samo, jak Jim wcześniej do tańczącego Sherlocka, którego poprzedniego dnia obserwowali przez większą część popołudnia; kiedy tylko mężczyzna odwracał wzrok albo spoglądał w swoje karty, Seb rozkoszował się widokiem jego odsłoniętych nóg, cudownie opinających się, czarnych slipek i jedwabnej koszuli w pawie pióra, która, całkowicie rozpięta, zwisała luźno z jego drobnych ramion. Wpatrywał się w szczupłe dłonie, jedną zaciśniętą na kartach, drugą obejmującą szklankę, odgarnięte do tyłu drogimi okularami przeciwsłonecznymi włosy i ciemne, poirytowane oczy, które teraz wpatrywały się w niego wiercąc mu dziurę w czole.

– Nie podglądaj mi kart – prychnął z złością i w nieco dziecinnym geście przycisnął wachlarz do klatki piersiowej. – Twój ruch – zażądał, a gdy Seb bezmyślnie rzucił na pościel damę trefl, Jim chwycił kartę i cisnął mu w nią twarz. – Nie możesz teraz wykładać figury!

– Przed chwilą sam to zro… – urwał i uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, gdy Jim ostrzegawczo zmrużył oczy. – Fakt. Oczywiście, nie mogę – oznajmił, kładąc zamiast tego dziewiątkę, którą jego szef natychmiast przebił, a następnie rzucił na pościel waleta, wpatrując się w niego wyczekująco, jakby chciał, by Seb znów zwrócił mu uwagę, że coś jest nie tak z zasadami gry i sposobem, w jaki się do nich stosuje bądź nie. Przez moment rozważał starcie, byle tylko ponownie pobudzić szefa do okazania załości, ale nie zdołał tego zrobić, gdyż Jim niespodziewanie zmienił temat.

– Instruktor Hula zabił tego tancerza razem z dwoma współpracownikami, których jutro zamierzam znaleźć – oznajmił. – Sherly o tym wie i prawdopodobnie ma takie same plany.

– Zamierzasz go śledzić? – spytał Sebastian, na co Jim uniósł z politowaniem brwi, ale nie przerwał mu. – Jutro pewnie znów pójdzie na te zajęcia taneczne, sprawdziłem, że zaczynają się w południe, więc możemy się ucharakteryzować, przebrać w stroje do Hula i… – wziął głęboki oddech, by ostudzić emocje po tym, jak tylko wyobraził sobie Jima poruszającego się na zajęciach tanecznych tak, jak robił to Holmes, mając na sobie wyłącznie spódnicę z traw. Tak… zdecydowanie wyłącznie ją i gdyby to Seb miał ją wybrać, postarałby się, aby źdźbła trawy nie były zbyt gęste i przy każdym mocniejszym ruchu bioder odsłaniały to i owo.

– Zwariowałeś? – warknął Jim, ciskając na pościel trójkę, która, jego zdaniem, jakimś sposobem biła króla Seba tego samego koloru. – Nie będę się przed nim kompromitował i tobie też _zabraniam_. Zrobiłbyś z siebie pośmiewisko, bo na parkiecie masz dwie lewe nogi i… – urwał, wpatrując się w niego badawczo. – Co ci znowu jest? – spytał, a gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, machnął ręką z rezygnacją. – Poza tym, czy ty w ogóle wyobrażasz sobie jak wywijam po piasku w tych wszystkich trawach i wiankach?

– Tak, szefie – wydukał Seb. – Wyobrażam.

– Świetnie. Więc jak już sobie wyobraziłeś, to jak wrażenia? Słońce ci zaszkodziło? Sam powiedz, jak bym wyglądał? – spytał, na co mężczyzna otworzył usta i zamknął je ponownie, wiedząc, że żadna z odpowiedzi, jakie przychodzą mu do głowy, nie jest właściwa. – Będę znów obserwował Sherlocka na tych zajęciach, a ty będziesz chodził dalej za Watsonem i tym razem będziesz mi wysyłał informacje jak zrobi coś _ważnego_ , a nie jak wyrywa jakąś Bogu ducha winną pannę, którą i tak zostawi, jak tylko Sherly skinie na niego małym palcem. Wierne, urocze zwierzątko. Zrobiłby dla niego wszystko, co?

– Też zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko – odparł na to, co sprawiło, że Jim roześmiał się głośno, w jednej chwili pozbywając się wcześniejszego poirytowania.

– Ależ Seb, zaręczam ci, że _nie_ , biorąc pod uwagę nie-tak-platoniczne jak drogi doktorek twierdzi relacje, które łączą go z Sherlym. Tak czy inaczej, ja dziś się za Sherlocka, a ty za jego pieska, którego chcę, byś jakoś zajął, ale postaraj się nie ujawnić i nikogo nie zabić w ramach odciągania go od sprawy. Od ósmej rano masz czatować pod ich pokojem. Skoro wszystko mamy ustalone… – skinął na jego karty i poczekał, aż Seb rzuci kolejną na pościel.

W ten oto sposób przesiedzieli większą część nocy, Sebastian przespał się zaledwie półtorej godziny i ruszył śledzić Watsona, podczas gdy Jim wylegiwał się w pościeli, nie mając najmniejszego zamiaru wychodzić z nim. W efekcie ziewał co chwilę i z trudem zmuszał się, by chodzić za Watsonem, zwłaszcza że mężczyzna miał ze sobą w restauracji rzeczy na basen i na ile zdołał się zorientować, nie planował dziś niczego spektakularnego.

Stracił czujność, to fakt i mógł mieć pretensje tylko do siebie, że gdy znaleźli się na miejscu, nie krył się na tyle, by pozostać niezauważonym. Doktor widział go poprzedniego dnia, momentalnie rozpoznał, wypuścił z ręki telefon i w ułamku sekundy zrobił się całkowicie zielony, jakby spodziewał się, że człowiek Jima Moriarty’ego rzuci mu się do gardła w biały dzień na basenie hotelowym.

– Cóż… witam – zaczął i wyciągnął do niego rękę, nie widząc sensu by udawać, że go tu nie ma albo nie wie, kogo ma przed sobą. Watson zamrugał kilkakrotnie, jakby wyczuwał podstęp, ostrożnie uścisnął jednak jego dłoń, z jakiś przyczyn patrząc przy tym wszędzie tylko nie na jego twarz. – Seb. Ty się nie musisz przedstawiać.

– Śledziłeś mnie? – wypalił natychmiast John, używając ostrego tonu, w którym wyraźnie pobrzmiewało jednak zdenerwowanie.

– Jak myślisz? – spytał, nie widząc sensu, by się z tym kryć.

– Więc jednak jesteś… jesteście tu zawodowo – stwierdził mężczyzna, po czym zerknął w dół i gwałtownie wyrwał dłoń z jego uścisku.

– Nie byliśmy do wczoraj, ale przyjechaliście tu z pracą, która zainteresowała mojego szefa. Przy czym z tego co widzę, _twoja_ praca nie jest zbyt wymagająca, skoro zajmujesz się głównie podrywaniem turystek i wylegiwaniem na basenie. Jak Holmes zareagował, gdy usłyszał, że jego dobry przyjaciel tu jest? – rzucił, na co doktor zacisnął tylko usta. – Pytam z ciekawości, tak na dobrą sprawę nie robi mi to różnicy. Wasze śledztwo od wczoraj jest rozwiązane, więc równie dobrze możemy korzystać z wakacji i dać się naszym szefom pobawić w podchody, bo zawsze to…

– Sherlock nie jest moim szefem! – wykrzyknął John z oburzeniem, na co Seb uniósł brwi, szczerze zdziwiony tym stwierdzeniem.

– Więc po prostu się widujecie? Że niby, jak równy z równym?

– Co…? Nie…! – sapnął, ale już nieco mniej pewnie niż moment temu. – Przyjaźnimy się i tu nie ma żadnego drugiego, trzeciego ani dziesiątego dna, nie jestem gejem, a Sherlock Holmes nie jest moim chłopakiem!

– Skoro tak twierdzisz… – odparł Seb, nieco skołowany tym nagłym wybuchem na zupełnie niewinne i w sumie zabarwione żartem pytanie, które nie wymagało obszernej i naznaczonej zbędnymi emocjami odpowiedzi. Jim wspominał, że relacje Sherlocka i jego blogera mają zabarwienie erotyczne, które jednak John próbował wypierać, ale nie sądził, że wypiera je tak jawnie i histerycznie. – W takim razie tym bardziej możesz cieszyć się wakacjami, dopóki twój nie-szef i nie-chłopak zabawia się z moim na neutralnym terenie – oznajmił radośnie, po czym zwalił się ciężko na leżak obok Johna. Wcisnął na nos okulary przeciwsłoneczne i zerknął na oniemiałego mężczyznę stojącego nad nim z nieokreślonym wyrazem twarzy. – Co? – spytał wreszcie, ale doktor wyrwał się z letargu dopiero po paru chwilach.

– Możesz to powtórzyć?

– Nie-szef i nie-chłopak… cóż, w moim przypadku to _szef_ i nie-chłopak… zabawia się z twoim… i tak dalej?

– Co przez to rozumiesz? – spytał podejrzliwie, a zielonkawa bladość na jego twarzy zmieniła się w mocne rumieńce.

– Mam ci opowiedzieć o pszczółkach i motylkach? – parsknął, zupełnie już nie rozumiejąc w czym rzecz; skoro John twierdził, że nic ich nie łączy, to czemu tak reagował na wieść, że Sherlock mógłby stuknąć się z kimś innym? Chodziło o to, że to facet? Niby doktorek nie wyglądał na homofoba, ale z drugiej strony, raczej nie tatuowali sobie tego na czole i czym niby mogli się wyróżniać…? Zachowywał się teraz dziwacznie, czerwienił i bladł naprzemiennie i jedyne, co Seb mógł stwierdzić na jego temat z całą pewnością, to że myśl o Sherlocku i Jimie razem wywoływała w nim skrajne emocje… jakiegoś rodzaju. Zazdrość? Obrzydzenie? Oburzenie? Może wierzył w seks _dopiero po ślubie_? Nie, to już chyba przesada. – Siadaj i daj im spokój, bo wyglądasz jakbyś zamierzał… – zmarszczył brwi – iść ich szukać i interweniować? Czy może popatrzeć? Jeśli to drugie, to z chęcią zabiorę się z tobą – powiedział szybko i uśmiechnął się na samą myśl, że mógłby być świadkiem ich schadzki.

– Sherlock nie ma pojęcia, że Moriarty tu jest, a jak się dowie, to ostatnie, czego będzie od niego chciał to… – prychnął John z oburzeniem – _zabawianie się_!

– Mam inne zdanie na ten temat a poza tym właśnie przestaję wierzyć w teorię nie-chłopaka – odparł, na co John aż zapowietrzył się z wściekłości, ale nie odezwał ani słowem; Seb obrócił oczami po czym wskazał na leżak obok siebie i tym razem mężczyzna posłusznie zajął miejsce, przy okazji zgarniając z kafelków rozłożony na części telefon.

– Sherlock nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego – wymamrotał po paru chwilach milczenia, majstrując bezowocnie przy swojej komórce i wyraźnie starając się nie patrzeć na Seba.

– Chcesz się założyć? – spytał podstępnie, czym zwrócił uwagę Johna. – Jestem pewny, że nasi geniusze wylądują w łóżku najpóźniej pojutrze, po tej imprezie, która się tu szykuje.

– Sherlock nie tknie Moriarty’ego małym palcem nawet w przyszłym stuleciu. Jestem tego całkowicie pewny, więc okażę serce i pozwolę ci wybrać karę dla przegranego.

– Świetnie! – oznajmił Seb, zacierając ręce. – Przegrany następnego dnia ubierze się w strój do Hula i… – zastanowił się moment, a następnie uśmiechnął szeroko, gdy przyszła mu do głowy niesamowicie interesująca wizja, która dla Watsona będzie karą bez względu na wynik, ale sądząc po jego zachowaniu nie odważy się do tego przyznać. – I będzie w nim próbował poderwać szefa drugiej strony. I żadnych ściem! Ma być ful-podryw, zapraszanie na randki, westchnienia, komplementy i flirtowanie na maksa.

– To znaczy… co to znaczy?

– To znaczy albo ty będziesz podrywać Jima albo ja twojego nie-szefa, nie-chłopaka.

– I co niby będę mieć z tego, że wygram?

– Jeśli wygrasz, a Holmes jest tak zimny i niezainteresowany, jak twierdzisz, będziesz mieć ze mnie ubaw i o to chodzi. Pozwolę ci nawet robić zdjęcia i w ogóle upokarzać na wszelkie możliwe sposoby.

– A jeśli jakimś cudem bym przegrał…

– To będziesz chodził za Jimem, wzdychał do niego i uderzał do skutku.

– Do skutku…?

– Do momentu, gdy się złamie albo da ci w pysk – oznajmił z szerokim uśmiechem, a w myślach już zacierał ręce na myśl o tym, jak obserwuje Jima, gdy ten jest podrywany przez pseudo-heteryka Johna Watsona. Czy coś miało z tego wyjść czy nie – nie robiło mu najmniejszej różnicy, bo uwielbiał patrzeć, jak jego szef flirtuje z kimkolwiek, a parę razy odważył się nawet podglądać go w sytuacjach intymnych, wyobrażać sobie, że jest na miejscu drugiej strony i rozkoszować takimi wizjami przez wiele dni.

– Zgoda – odparł mężczyzna, najwyraźniej uznając, że opcja _da ci w pysk_ szybko rozwiąże jego problem, nawet jeśli _jakimś cudem_ by przegrał. Sebowi wydawało się nawet, że zakład zaczął mu się podobać, bo wyraźnie się rozluźnił, poprosił kelnerkę o drinki i zaczął walczyć dalej z telefonem.

– Oczywiście nic im nie mówimy, żeby było uczciwie.

– I tak się domyślą, więc tym bardziej możesz już szykować strój do Hula – parsknął John, na co Seb uśmiechnął się szerzej, a po chwili chwycił własny telefon i pospiesznie wystukał Jimowi wiadomość.

_SH nie wie jeszcze, że tu jesteśmy i dziś raczej się nie dowie. Masz szansę zrobić mu niespodziankę._

_Pilnujesz doktorka?_

_Tak. Właśnie stracił telefon, więc nie uprzedzi SH._

_I za to cię lubię._

Na widok ostatniej wiadomości Seb cały się rozpłynął i nie miał sumienia przyznawać się szefowi, że nie był bezpośrednim sprawcą utraty telefonu, ani że brak dostępu do niego wiązał się z faktem, iż John był wybitnie nietechnicznym okazem i nie był w stanie umieścić baterii we właściwy sposób.

_I za to cię lubię._ Gdyby tylko Jim wiedział, co wywołał tymi słowami, pewnie wsadziłby mu telefon do gardła, a potem wykastrował dla przykładu tępą żyletką.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie zerwał się z łóżka wczesnym rankiem po to, by zająć się śledztwem, chociaż taką wersję zamierzał przedstawić Johnowi, gdy ten zacznie czynić mu wyrzuty, że znów zniknął bez słowa. Pomimo potężnej dawki alkoholu, jaką wlał w siebie w drinkach poprzedniego wieczoru, pamiętał doskonale, jak jego przyjaciel pokonał irytację spowodowaną zepsutą randką i poratował go preparatem na oparzenia. Miał przyjemnie chłodne dłonie, a jego ruchy, pomimo lekkiej nerwowości, były pewne i zdecydowane, jakby doskonale wiedział, gdzie należy dotykać, by oprócz kojącej ulgi leczniczego żelu niosły… _przyjemność_.

Sherlock rzadko doznawał podobnych wrażeń i teraz, leżąc pod palmą, skryty przed porannym słońcem, miał się nad czym zastanawiać. Oczywiście nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy John budził w nim bardziej zdecydowane emocje niż ktokolwiek inny, a ich charakter był… może nie nazwałby go niepokojącym czy niezrozumiałym, bo wbrew temu, co złośliwie sugerował Mycroft, nie był niewinny i nieuświadomiony, jednak doświadczał ich rzadko i zawsze go w jakiś sposób zaskakiwały. Tymczasem od paru tygodni, a może i miesięcy, wracały coraz częściej, w najbardziej absurdalnych momentach; gdy John złościł się, że Sherlock znów wstawił puste opakowanie po mleku do lodówki, ten obserwował jak zaciśnięte ze złości pięści uderzały powietrze i zastanawiał się nad tym, co by czuł, gdyby dłonie rozprostowały się i spoczęły na jego biodrach lub udach; gdy biegli razem po mieście i wpadali do mieszkania zziajani, nachodziły go wizje wszystkich czynności, jakie mogliby wspólnie wykonywać i które również spowodowałyby utratę oddechu. Gdy poprzedniego dnia wcierał mu w plecy żel łagodzący, myślał o tym, ile innych specyfików, gdzie i w jakim celu mógłby mu wcierać…

Dlatego właśnie rano opuścił ich wspólne łóżko zanim John się obudził – miał na głowie marne śledztwo, które z ósemki spadło na słabą trójkę w ciągu paru godzin, czekały go tańce Hula, a hawajska atmosfera powodowała leniwe rozmarzenie i jakoś nie miał siły na nakładanie przed przyjacielem obojętnej maski. A to byłaby konieczność, jeśli nie chciałby, aby John dostał histerii spowodowanej samą wizją, iż może być obiektem westchnień innego faceta.

Kiedy ciągi dziwacznych myśli przygasły, ociężale podniósł się z miejsca i zarzucił na ramię torbę z nowym zestawem strojów do tańca, które zabrał ze sobą, nie zamierzając wracać do hotelu przed treningiem. Dla przykładu ruszył do szkoły Hula, gdzie poudawał przed dyrektorem sumiennego detektywa, oznajmił, że jest już na tropie, a w południe ruszył na wyczekiwane zajęcia. Od jakiegoś czasu, tak samo jak poprzedniego dnia, miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany, ale nie przejmował się tym, uznając, że to może jakaś zabłąkana na wakacjach fanka z Londynu. Po pierwszych zajęciach tanecznych minęły poranne sensacje emocjonalne i poczuł się na tyle rozluźniony, że napisał do Johna i kazał mu tu przyjść i mu potowarzyszyć, ale, jak na złość, mężczyzna nie odpisywał, a do drugiej lekcji zostało zbyt mało czasu, by iść go szukać; jakkolwiek miał ochotę znów go zobaczyć, na Baker Street miał go dla siebie cały czas, a Hula z całym klimatem było tylko tutaj, więc nie zaryzykowałby spóźnienia.

Gdy tylko ujrzał nowego instruktora, od razu dostrzegł, że podobnie jak ten z poprzedniego dnia, był zazdrosny o zabitego tancerza i w efekcie – był drugim z trojga sprawców. Ale…! Tak samo dobrze prowadził zajęcia, a wręcz pokazywał kolejne figury z większym zaangażowaniem i, co najważniejsze, nie szczędził mu komplementów, a Sherlock rozpływał się po każdym jak ciepłe mleko i niemal mruczał z powodu rozpierającej go dumy i samozadowolenia. Jednocześnie… w miarę jak mijały zajęcia, wrażenie bycia obserwowanym stawało się coraz bardziej intensywne i tym razem uznał, że poszuka swojego podglądacza; może źle go ocenił i tak naprawdę był to trzeci morderca, który czuł, jak grunt pali mu się pod nogami? Albo jakiś fan Hula chciał się z nim zapoznać i dlatego za nim chodził, a nie miał śmiałości się ujawnić?

Po skończonych zajęciach pozostał na plaży i poczekał, aż reszta kursantów się rozejdzie, tym razem nie zaczepiając nikogo i nie zamierzając pozwolić sobie na upojny wieczór przy drinkach, które wciąż wydawały się szumieć mu w głowie. Jakiś czas rozglądał się w poszukiwaniu dogodnego miejsca obserwacji, a gdy dostrzegł nieczynną i przeznaczoną do rozbiórki budkę ratowniczą, uśmiechnął się szeroko i szybkim krokiem skierował się w jej stronę. Nawet jeśli był to trzeci morderca, był pewien, że w pojedynkę spokojnie się z nim upora. Spokojnie wszedł po schodkach i uchylił drzwi, a następnie przekroczył próg. Wnętrze, z powodu zasłoniętych okien, było prawie całkiem ciemne, a po spędzeniu wielu godzin na słońcu jego wzrok tym bardziej zawodził. Kiedy znalazł się w środku, drzwi niespodziewanie się zamknęły, a moment później usłyszał cichy śmiech i odgłos kroków oraz poczuł jak para rąk obejmuje go od tyłu.

Dedukcje popłynęły nieprzerwanym ciągiem; mężczyzna, niższy od niego, używający ekskluzywnego balsamu do opalania i drogiej wody po goleniu. Chichot brzmiał znajomo, lekki zarost otarł się o jego łopatkę, gdy podglądacz przysunął do niego twarz, a opuszki palców uderzały rytmicznie w skórę na jego brzuchu. Kojarzył ten rytm, oczywiście, wystarczyło jeszcze parę sekund, by przypomniał sobie, gdzie go słyszał.

Basen, nagły dzwonek telefonu.

_Staying Alive._

– Co tu robisz, Jim? – spytał i chwycił dłonie obejmującego go mężczyzny, który zaśmiał się radośnie, wyraźnie zadowolony, że został rozpoznany zanim się odezwał.

– Jestem na wakacjach – odparł spokojnie, przysuwając usta do jego ucha. – Każdemu należy się urlop. Ci wszyscy głupi ludzie, zawracający ci głowę, ich małe, irytujące problemy, _drogi Jimie, pomóż mi się ukryć, drogi Jimie, złośliwa babka coś nie chce zejść z tego świata i zostawić mi spadku._ Nuda. Musiałem się oderwać.

– Tak po prostu? Żadnych spraw? – spytał i westchnął z pewnym zawodem, gdy Jim rozluźnił uścisk i opuścił dłonie, tak, że przestały stykać się z jego skórą.

– Chyba nie sądzisz, że brałem udział w tej fuszerce, którą tu odstawiono – powiedział z urazą, jakby samo podejrzenie raniło jego ego.

– Obraziłbym cię sądząc, że brałeś – oznajmił Sherlock i uśmiechnął się, czując jak Jim ponownie się do niego przysuwa, tym razem na tyle blisko, że przywarł do jego pleców. Skóra zetknęła się wówczas z przyjemnie chłodną, jedwabną koszulą, którą mężczyzna miał do połowy rozpiętą, co sprawiło, że detektyw z trudem powstrzymał się od westchnienia. Dłonie ponownie znalazły się na jego brzuchu, a po chwili jedna skierowała się w dół, aż ozdobionego kwiatami brzegu spódnicy, druga zaś przeniosła na jego żebra. – Co robisz?

– Korzystam z tego, że mój zwierzaczek pilnuje na basenie twojego i mam cię tylko dla siebie – wymruczał zalotnie, a Sherlock wzdrygnął się na te słowa. – Nie musisz się o niego martwić. Niech nasze pieski pójdą wspólnie poszukać sobie koleżanek i nam nie przeszkadzają. Co o tym myślisz? Taka opcja spodoba się całej naszej czwórce, a ciepłe kraje są od tego, by dobrze się bawić. Hm?

– John nie jest zwierzaczkiem – spróbował warknąć, ale ponieważ palce Jima w tym samym momencie zacisnęły się na jego sutku, zabrzmiało to jakoś słabo i niezbyt pewnie.

– Och, nie jest, nie, nie, nie, jest za to kochanym hetero-Johnnym i tak samo jak mój nie przydałby się zupełnie do niczego, jeśli chodzi o wakacyjne zapomnienie. Więc jak będzie, Sherly…?

– Co konkretnie… – urwał, czując na karku muśnięcie warg – proponujesz?

– Żebyś przestał zastanawiać się nad tym, czy twojemu drogiemu doktorkowi nic nie grozi. Och, i przestał martwić, że uznam cię za łatwego. Czy coś – parsknął i tym razem pocałował go mocniej, co sprawiło, że opory, tak idealnie przez niego wskazane, zaczęły momentalnie topnieć.

– Jak długo tu będziesz? – spytał Sherlock, by zyskać na czasie, bo nie sądził, że głośno wyrażona zgoda przejdzie mu przez gardło.

– Jeszcze dwa tygodnie – odparł i poczynił kolejny ruch, tym razem wsuwając palce za kwiatowy pasek spódnicy. – A wy?

– Dopóki nie rozwiążę sprawy.

– Och… ale już rozwiązałeś. Nie rób mi przykrości i nie mów, że zaraz stąd uciekacie. Ledwo zacząłem się tobą cieszyć.

– Inaczej… – zaczął, zerkając w dół, a jego powoli przyzwyczajające się do półmroku oczy dostrzegły, jak dłonie Jima poczynają sobie coraz śmielej. – Dopóki nie oznajmię, że rozwiązałem. Myślę że jeszcze jakieś… – urwał, z trudem tłumiąc westchnienie – dwa tygodnie…? – wymamrotał, co Jim natychmiast uznał za zachętę, bo sięgnął ręką jeszcze niżej, niemal już docierając do celu; wówczas Sherlock stanowczo chwycił go za nadgarstek, gdyż nerwy zwyciężyły i uznał ostatecznie, że nie byłby w stanie tak po prostu przespać się tu z Moriartym, który pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i rzucił na niego jak sęp.

– Jestem panienką z dobrego domu i nie idę do łóżka na pierwszej randce – oznajmił z całą godnością, na jaką było go stać.

– Ta nie jest pierwsza – zaprotestował Jim. – Na basenie…

– Oficjalnej randce, bez świadków, bomb i snajperów – uciął. –  Myślę, jednak, że dałbym się zaprosić na dziś wieczór.

– I to będzie pierwsza? I po niej będzie druga, gdzie grzeczne dziewczęta bez wyrzutów sumienia przestają być grzeczne?

– Jeśli pierwsza mi się spodoba, dam się zaprosić jutro na drugą.

– Jutro organizują tu bal masowy – stwierdził Jim i uniósł się odrobinę, by oprzeć podbródek na jego ramieniu. – Niemal jak bal maturalny. Odpowiednia okazja na zerwanie z niewinnością.

– Och.. więc postaraj się dzisiaj, Jim, bo mam cała masę pomysłów na kostiumy – zaśmiał się Sherlock i zwinnym ruchem odwrócił w jego stronę. Chwycił obie dłonie Jima, gdy ten spróbował ponownie go objąć. – Ponieważ jutro idziemy na bal, dziś przydałoby się podszkolić cię z tańców, żebyś mnie nie skompromitował.

– Nie będziesz mnie uczył tańczyć.

– Szkoda, bo innej opcji randki niż spotkanie w jakieś nieużywanej salce szkoły nie przewiduję. Spotkamy się o siódmej pod palmą przy tylnym wejściu.

– Świetnie – prychnął Jim, ale ponieważ nie próbował protestować na ten pomysł, Sherlock uznał, że nie był mu _aż tak_ przeciwny. – Przyniosę odpowiednią muzykę i…

– Przynieś tylko strój do Hula, bo właśnie _to_ będziemy tańczyć – oznajmił, po czym krótko pocałował w policzek i korzystając z faktu, że Jim po jego słowach kompletnie oniemiał, wyminął go i, na odchodnym puszczając do niego oko, opuścił budynek.

 

***

 

Sherlock siedział pod palmą w ustalonym miejscu i bezmyślnie obracał w palcach plastikowy kwiatek, który odpadł od jego zawieszonego na szyi wianka. Żałował, że ustalił sobie termin randki z Jimem na tak późną godzinę, bo zwyczajnie nie miał co ze sobą zrobić w tym czasie. Oczywiście, zajął się śledztwem, podsłuchał parę rozmów i kolejny raz odwiedził miejsce zbrodni; nieco zaskoczyło go, że trzecim spośród zabójców była sekretarka, którą słynny tancerz rzucił przed paroma tygodniami, ale postanowił nie zdradzać się jeszcze przed dyrektorem szkoły, chociaż ten naciskał znów na ujawnienie, do czego udało mu się dotrzeć. Zamierzał spędzić tu jeszcze trochę czasu, bo rytmy Hula i obecność Moriarty’ego sprawiały, że nie miał najmniejszej ochoty tak szybko wracać do Londynu.

W międzyczasie wstąpił do hotelu, gdzie wykąpał się i przyszykował na spotkanie oraz naładował telefon, który szybko został zasypany wiadomościami od nieobecnego tu Johna. Jego przyjaciel pisał coś o tym, że upadła mu komórka, że nie mógł jej złożyć i żeby Sherlock się odezwał, bo musi mu coś powiedzieć. Następne wiadomości były coraz bardziej natarczywymi prośbami o kontakt, a wreszcie John oznajmił, iż – Sherlock wciąż marszczył brwi na wspomnienie tego smsa – _spotkał tu Moriarty’ego z jego pytonem_.

_Cholera, to literówka, nie chodziło mi o żadnego pytona, błagam, odezwij się i uważaj na siebie._

Wiadomość o Jimie rzecz jasna nie była dla niego zaskoczeniem, natomiast było nim ostatnie stwierdzenie, gdzie John tak jawnie oznajmiał, że się o niego martwi. Zazwyczaj jego przyjaciel, chociaż okazywał troskę na najrozmaitszych płaszczyznach, nie wyrażał tego słowami, dlatego też gdy tylko otrzymał tego smsa, natychmiast odpisał.

_Mam sprawę, baw się dobrze i nie przejmuj Moriartym i pytonami, cokolwiek miałoby to znaczyć. Wrócę później. Gdzie jesteś?_

_Na basenie, ale jak prowadzisz sprawę, z chęcią się stąd zabiorę._

_Nie ma takiej potrzeby. To jednak trójka, więc ciesz się wakacjami._

John po kilku kolejnych smsach skapitulował i dał się przekonać, że może tego dnia odpocząć i wlać w siebie tyle darmowych drinków ile zdoła. Sherlock przed ruszeniem na randkę zajrzał oczywiście na basen i z ukrycia obserwował parę minut, jak jego przyjaciel, lekko już zanietrzeźwiony, stoi przy barze z jakimś wysokim facetem w czarnych slipkach opinających się na imponującym sprzęcie. Widok ten niesamowicie go rozbawił, bo na pierwszy rzut oka dostrzegł, że to gej, w dodatku zaangażowany uczuciowo z kimś innym, który próbuje wyrwać nieświadomego Johna, podczas gdy ten zapewne sądzi, że będą razem szukać jakichś chętnych kobiet. Wycofał się więc cicho i ruszył na miejsce spotkania, gdzie w efekcie dotarł przed czasem.

 Nie zauważył nawet, kiedy zaczął z pewnym trudem wyrywać z trzymanego w palcach sztucznego kwiatka kolejne płatki. Ani momentu, gdy zaczął przy każdym kolejnym wymawiać w myślach naprzemiennie dwa imiona.

John… Jim… John… Jim…

John, który poprzedniego wieczoru przybiegł do niego po jednej wiadomości, tak fantastycznie wcierał balsam w jego plecy, który znosił jego fochy, dawał się wszędzie ciągać bez szczególnych narzekań, kochał ich wspólne śledztwa i gonitwy i chyba lubił też wspólne mieszkanie, skoro tyle czasu z nim wytrzymywał. Który pachniał szarlotką pani Hudson i tanimi perfumami z supermarketu, które kiedyś go irytowały, a które z czasem zaczął tolerować a nawet lubić. John, kompletnie nieświadomy, ile jego przyjaźń znaczyła dla Sherlocka a tym bardziej tego, że detektyw coraz bardziej dostrzegał w sobie, że chciałby _czegoś więcej_. I nie protestowałby ani nie wymawiał się gadkami o tym, że nie chce się angażować oraz że przywiązanie to słabość, jeśli na coś więcej miałby jakiekolwiek szanse.

Za to Jim… Jim! Niesamowity, intrygujący, szalony, genialny i _chętny_. Jasne, nie był najlepszą partią, ale Sherlock w stosunku do niego nie miał żadnych głębszych zamiarów i, broń Boże, nie chciał w tym momencie niczego _więcej_ niż tylko chwili zapomnienia, jakiej ostatnio doświadczył… chyba parę miesięcy przed tym, jak poznał Johna.

Tyle że były wakacje – bo tego wypadu nie dało się nazwać już sprawą – a _… co jest na wakacjach nie wyjeżdża do domu_? _Wraca na wakacje_? Sapnął ze złością, nie mogąc przypomnieć sobie tekstu, jaki niegdyś usłyszał od Johna, dotyczącego wówczas wyjazdów integracyjnych i… _tego co miało z nich wracać…_? Cóż. Wakacje to wakacje, a Johna, nawet jeśli nie w takim wydaniu, jakiego by sobie życzył, miał na co dzień, podczas gdy okazja z Jimem w spódnicy z traw raczej się już nie miała szans powtórzyć.

W miarę jak kolejne płatki kwiatka opadały na piasek, coraz mniej sądził, że jego obietnica o przyzwoitej panience i pierwszej randce zostanie dotrzymana. Oto tkwił w drogim kurorcie, na który w zwykłych okolicznościach nie mógłby sobie pozwolić, miał sprawę – słabą, to fakt, ale jednak – w której mógł wreszcie zatańczyć, miał rytmy Hula i Moriarty’ego, więc czego więcej można było chcieć?

Kiedy parę minut później Jim zjawił się na miejscu, mając na sobie drogą koszulę i markowe, krótkie spodenki, a także torbę, z której wystawały kwiaty i spódnica z traw, uśmiechnął się szeroko i wreszcie przypomniał sobie tamte słowa. _Co jest na wakacjach zostaje na wakacjach._ Niech więc tak będzie.

– Idziemy potańczyć, Jim? – spytał, nadając swojemu głosowi możliwie seksowną barwę, która momentalnie sprawiła, że mężczyzna przed nim rozpłynął się w radosnym oczekiwaniu na to, co miało nastąpić.

– Po to tu jestem, Sherly.

 

***


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Łagodne, mini-pseudo-lemony, żenujące poranki i one night standy, czyli (prawdopodobnie) przedostatni rozdział Hawai!locka.  
> Jak ktoś uważa, że powinnam podnieść rating do M, to proszę o sygnał;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nadal piszę to dla relaksu i zabawy, więc... nie ma co spodziewać się wielkiej logiki, ambicji i spójności w tym tekście ;)

***

 

Jim nie był przekonany, czy cokolwiek będzie w stanie wynagrodzić mu zażenowanie, jakie odczuwał, gdy na oczach Sherlocka Holmesa przebierał się w absurdalny strój do tańca Hula. Czuł na sobie jego natarczywe spojrzenie i chociaż wiedział już, jaki mógł być charakter jego myśli i te niesłychanie mu się podobały – nie był w stanie przekonać się do spódnicy z traw ani kwiecistych ozdób, jakie zmuszone był pozakładać. Uważał, że wygląda jak idiota i było poza granicami jego pojmowania, jak komukolwiek coś podobnego mogło się podobać, nie mówiąc już o tym, że ktoś mógłby to uznawać za coś podniecającego. Sherlock najwyraźniej uznawał, bo jego źrenice były rozszerzone, a dłonie lekko drżały, gdy uruchamiał przenośny magnetofon, jaki ukradli wspólnie z sąsiedniego biura.

Wszystkie jego wątpliwości i rezerwy minęły jednak w ciągu paru sekund, gdy Sherlock włączył muzykę i stanął tuż za nim. Położył dłonie na jego biodrach i przyciągnął go do siebie zdecydowanie i może nawet nieco… agresywnie? Tego się po nim nie spodziewał i sądził raczej, że jeśli do czegokolwiek między nimi dojdzie, to _on_ będzie dominować; przede wszystkim jednak, przed ich randką wyobrażał sobie, jak wykonują przed lustrem wszystkie te głupawe ruchy nawet się nie dotykając, a tymczasem – piosenka nie trwała jeszcze nawet minuty, a Sherlock przyciskał klatkę piersiową do jego pleców, jego ciało falowało, skóra ocierała o skórę, a palce natarczywie wbijały mu się w biodra. Detektyw prowadził go, szybko orientując się, że mężczyzna przed nim nie ma za grosz wyczucia, jeśli chodzi o tego rodzaju taniec, a Jim z każdą chwilą czuł bardziej, że podoba mu się to bardziej niż mógłby się tego spodziewać.

– Gdybyś nieco się rozluźnił – odezwał się Sherlock w pewnym momencie – byłoby znacznie łatwiej.

– Mówiłem ci… – urwał, kiedy dłonie detektywa niespodziewanie przesunęły się nieco do przodu i w dół, znajdując się teraz niebezpiecznie blisko jego krocza; po chwili wycofał je, ale Jim nie był już w stanie przypomnieć sobie, co właściwie chciał powiedzieć.

– Jeśli będziesz się bardziej starał, rozważę ponownie to, co mówiłem o pierwszej randce – wymruczał mężczyzna wprost do jego ucha. Jim najpierw kompletnie znieruchomiał, szukając w tych słowach podstępu, ale gdy Sherlock naparł biodrami na jego pośladki, jednocześnie zmuszając go do poruszenia własnymi, dał sobie z tym spokój. I całe swoje siły skoncentrował najpierw na tym, by nie wydać z siebie kompromitującego jęku, którym pokazałby, jak bardzo działała na niego bliskość, a potem – na naśladowaniu ruchów Sherlocka i poddawaniu się jego sterom. Gdy spoglądał w ogromne lustra przed nimi, wciąż uważał, że wyglądają wyjątkowo głupio w tych wszystkich kwiatach i trawach, stąpając bosymi stopami po chłodnej podłodze w hawajskich rytmach, tyle że teraz – zupełnie go to już nie obchodziło.

Cztery utwory, niespełna dwadzieścia minut. Tylko tyle czasu wytrzymał z Sherlockiem przyklejonym do jego pleców, ocierającym się o jego ciało i dotykającym go coraz mocniej, dalej i _bardziej_. Kiedy palce detektywa wsunęły się pomiędzy trawy spódnicy i zaczęły trącać przez materiał slipek jego narastające podniecenie – przestał nad sobą panować. Jęknął głośno i gwałtownie odwrócił się w stronę Sherlocka, popychając go w stroną ściany, a kiedy mężczyzna oparł się o nią, gorączkowo przyssał się do jego ust. Poczuł, jak Sherlock uśmiecha się, namiętnie odwzajemniając pocałunek, zupełnie jakby cały ten czas czekał tylko na sygnał tego rodzaju; moment później jego palce zacisnęły się na jego pośladkach Jima, a wargi rozchyliły zapraszająco.

W jednej chwili stali naprzeciwko siebie, całując się i sunąc dłońmi po swoich półnagich ciałach, w drugiej – Sherlock popychał go na podłogę i nerwowo rozrzucał na bok trawy ich spódnic, by mieć do niego lepszy dostęp; jedynym elementem garderoby, jakiego się pozbył, była ich bielizna, pozostawił natomiast całą resztę kostiumu do Hula. Kwiaty plątały się ze źdźbłami traw, ozdoby na ich nadgarstkach czepiały o włosy, a Sherlock, chociaż ewidentnie próbował być bardziej aktywną stroną, chyba nie do końca się w tym odnajdował i najwyraźniej próbował entuzjazmem zatuszować niewielkie doświadczenie i brak zdolności. Całował kolejne fragmenty ciała Jima dość nieporadnie, unikając jego spojrzenia tym bardziej im dalej się posuwał, a jego zachowanie będące miksem słodkiej niewinności i wymuszonej namiętności było tak podniecające, że aż kręciło mu się w głowie. Kiedy detektyw dotarł do jego brzucha i zaczął odrzucać na boki poplątane i miejscami pourywane trawki, Jim parsknął krótkim śmiechem, dostrzegając na jego zaczerwienionej twarzy frustrację; chichot natychmiast zmienił się jednak w przeciągły jęk, gdy usta Sherlocka objęły go i zaczęły razem z dłonią i językiem prowadzić go w zawrotnym tempie do szczytowania. Jeśli nawet Jim miałby plany na cokolwiek więcej na to spotkanie – a nie miał – teraz, z Sherlockiem między nogami, chętnym do eksperymentów i nabierania wprawy z jego udziałem, raczej nie miałby szansy na ich zrealizowanie, a przynajmniej nie w tej rundzie. Dochodził, zaciskając palce na sznurze kwiatów i ciemnych lokach, pozwalając, by niespodziewana przyjemność rozlewała się po całym jego ciele gorącymi falami; wszystko to trwało tak krótko, że nawet nie zdołał się tym nacieszyć, ale nagła zmiana decyzji Sherlocka, jego pozbawiona wyraźnego powodu śmiałość i chęci przytłoczyły go i sprawiły, że jedyną jego myślą było coś jak _korzystaj póki możesz_. Skorzystał i natychmiast zaczął żałować, że to koniec, bo obawiał się, że jego nie-tak-do-końca-dziewica może nabrać wątpliwości czy wręcz wyrzutów sumienia, gdy uświadomi sobie, co zrobiła pod wpływem impulsu, którego Jim kompletnie nie rozumiał.

Sherlock nie odzywał się dłuższą chwilę po tym, jak z nim skończył i wydawało się, że rozważa to wszystko… chociaż co tu właściwie było do rozważania, dla Jima było niepojęte. Położył głowę na jego brzuchu, kilkanaście sekund wiercił się i parskał niecierpliwie, kiedy trawy ze spódnicy zaczęły przywierać do jego lepkich ust, w końcu zaś – uniósł się na ramionach i spojrzał z góry na wciąż dość oszołomionego całym zajściem Jima.

– Jakkolwiek zabranie się za ciebie w miejscu, gdzie każdy może nas nakryć, miałoby swój urok, wolałbym z resztą rozrywek pójść do hotelu – oznajmił spokojnie i niezbyt delikatnie trącił udo Jima, gdy ten przymknął oczy, nie będąc w stanie jeszcze się odzywać. Ani tym bardziej, podnosić z miejsca. – Wstawaj! – nacisnął Sherlock, na co Jim uchylił jedną powiekę, napotykając spojrzeniem na podekscytowaną twarz detektywa, który, co doskonale dało się wyczuć oraz zobaczyć, wciąż był wyraźnie podniecony, a mimo to wolał tłuc się do hotelu przez połowę kampusu, zamiast zająć się swoim stanem _tutaj_ – bo przecież z chęcią by mu się odwzajemnił. W porządku, nadal był niebywale pociągający, a przed chwilą mu z radością i bez jakichkolwiek rezerw obciągnął, ale nie zmieniało to faktu, że Jim nie miał najmniejszej ochoty się stąd ruszać i na samą myśl, że pewnie jednak będzie musiał, zaczynał się irytować. Wiedział, że prawie każda osoba na globie uważała Sherlocka Holmesa za wkurzającego i w tym momencie rozumiał doskonale, dlaczego tak było.

– Daj mi pięć minut – wymamrotał, licząc na to, że otrzyma chociaż tyle, lecz zanim zdołał wykonać jakikolwiek ruch, Sherlock podciągał go już z ziemi i niemal podskakując z podekscytowania, zgarnął ich rzeczy, wcisnął do torby i zaczął ciągnąć go do wyjścia. – Nie wyjdę stąd w takim stroju! – zaprotestował Jim, co detektyw skwitował obróceniem oczami. – Ani bez bielizny…!

– Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy – rzucił, co nieco przekonało Jima, ale nie na tyle, by przestać się zapierać przed opuszczaniem sali w obecnym stroju i stanie. – Idziemy do ciebie czy do mnie?

– Będziesz musiał mi to wynagrodzić – oznajmił, gdy po spojrzeniu Sherlocka zorientował się, że ten nie żartuje i, na Boga, naprawdę ma zamiar ruszyć między ludzi w trawiastej spódnicy, nie mając pod nią gaci, za to mając tam coś całkiem innego, z czym w teren nie powinno się ruszać.

– Zaręczam, wynagrodzę – odparł z szerokim uśmiechem, a chwilę później jego palce zacisnęły się na nadgarstku Jima; przed samym wyjściem na zewnątrz wyszarpnął z torby ciemne okulary i słomkowy kapelusz, które bez słowa mu założył, przyjrzał się swojemu dziełu krytycznie, a wreszcie machnął ręką i pewnie otworzył drzwi.

– Naprawdę nie rusza cię, że będziesz paradować przez cały hotel…

– Odwiedziłem królową w samym prześcieradle. Teraz i tak mam na sobie więcej – przerwał mu z rozbawieniem, na co Jim nie miał żadnej riposty.

 

***

 

Seb otrzymał smsa od Jima niedługo przed tym, jak uznał, że ma na razie dość drinków i obserwowania Johna Watsona, który nieudolnie podrywał przy barze kolejne kobiety. Uniósł brwi na widok okraszonej literówkami wiadomości, że ma nie pojawiać się tej nocy w pokoju, która kończyła się ciągiem bezsensownych znaków, wyglądających, jakby ktoś wypuścił telefon przed kliknięciem _wyślij_ ; nie miał ochoty szukać sobie kogokolwiek, do kogo mógłby się wbić z one-night standem, nie uśmiechało mu się też wynajmowanie drugiego pokoju… zresztą, do tego ostatniego potrzebowałby pieniędzy lub dokumentów, a te znajdowały się w apartamencie, do którego miał obecnie zakaz wstępu.

Zerknął na coraz bardziej pijanego doktora, a potem na telefon. Szanse były niewielkie, ale warto było spróbować, bo w sumie polubił tego głupawego i kompletnie ślepego na oczywistości kolesia i ostatecznie mógł wprosić się do niego pod pretekstem wspólnego picia. Albo naprawdę skończyć na alkoholizacji, jeśli okaże się, że jego rezerwy są nie do przeskoczenia.

Pewnym krokiem w stronę baru i przysiadł się do Watsona, po czym wybrał z karty drinków pozycję, która dla każdej osoby niewprawionej w bojach lub już nieco pijanej była zabójcza, poprosił o dwie sztuki i po chwili podsunął jedną z nich spoglądającemu na niego podejrzliwie mężczyźnie.

– Dobrze ci to zrobi – oznajmił, na co ten zamrugał nerwowo, ale posłusznie przyjął drinka.

– Wątpię – mruknął, jednocześnie przysuwając szklankę do ust.

– Uwierz, to pomaga na wszystko – zaśmiał się. – Na przykład mi pomoże na to, że mój szef wyrzucił mnie właśnie ze swojego apartamentu i jestem bezdomny.

– Chcę wiedzieć…?

– Wyrwał jakąś dupę. Znów będę zbierał po nim zużyte gumki, bo prędzej skończy się świat niż cokolwiek po sobie sprzątnie.

– Coś o tym wiem – odparł jego towarzysz, a po chwili jego oczy rozszerzyły się. – Nie o gumkach, ale ogólnie syfie, jaki ktoś robi i ma to gdzieś, a ty w końcu sprzątasz, bo masz dość, że cały pokój jest uwalony wszystkim, czego… żadnych gumek, zabawek erotycznych, pytonów ani absolutnie niczego takiego – wyrzucił z siebie i Seb szybko uznał, że chyba jest jednak bardziej pijany niż początkowo mu się wydawało.

– Tak, tak, żadnych pytonów – powtórzył po nim bezmyślnie i zachęcająco uniósł szklankę do góry, jednocześnie dając barmanowi znak, by przyszykował im kolejną porcję.

Godzinę później holował do hotelu półprzytomnego, za to lepiącego się do jego ramienia mężczyznę; w międzyczasie przeszukał mu kieszenie, znalazł klucz do pokoju i skierował się właśnie do niego, przeszczęśliwy, że znalazł sobie nie tylko miejsce na nocleg, ale też kogoś, z kim będzie mógł poudawać, że ma przed sobą Jima – bo przecież byli podobnego wzrostu, miał bujną wyobraźnię, a w nocy wszystkie koty są czarne. Spojrzał na wiszący mu na szyi wianek z różowych kwiatów, jaki pozostawiła tu jedna z dziewcząt nieudolnie podrywanych przez Watsona i uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdyż doskonale pamiętał moment, jak wychodziła ona z terenu basenu, klejąc się do jakiegoś przysadzistego osiłka z drogim telefonem. Mężczyzna przed nim był zdesperowany, skoro uderzał nawet do panienek na telefon, wiec pewnie uwiedzenie go nie będzie aż takim problemem.  

 

***

 

Jim był uległy i stuprocentowo chętny, by przypomnieć sobie na nim, jak się uprawia seks, wizualnie mu się podobał i w sumie można było uznać, że był w jego typie, jeśli Sherlock w ogóle miał jakiś typ. Nie był jednak Johnem i ta akurat wada była nie do zignorowania. Był zbyt giętki, śmiały i pewny swoich potrzeb, ale też chłodny i automatyczny i nawet w momencie, gdy byli najbliżej, jak mogło być dwóch facetów, utrzymywał psychologiczny dystans i ważył każdy swój ruch. Co prawda na samym początku ich ranki, kiedy to Sherlock rzucił mu się do krocza i obrobił go w parę minut, wydawał się szczerze zaskoczony, ale teraz doszedł już do siebie i całkiem skutecznie udawał przed nim, że wszystko kontroluje i że tego właśnie spodziewał się po ich spotkaniu.

Oczywiście… Sherlockowi nie było z tym _źle_ , bo Jim umiał dostosować się do każdej sytuacji i zagrać absolutnie wszystko i być w każdej roli idealnym, ale… no właśnie. Ale wszystko to było sztuczne, fałszywe, zbyt proste i _wciąż nie był Johnem_ , o którym Sherlock od jakiegoś czasu myślał tak bardzo, że gdyby był bohaterem telenoweli, pewnie w chwili uniesienia wykrzyknąłby błędne imię. Skoro jednak Jim był gotowy na wszystko i pewnie w każdej roli by się odnalazł, a miał przy sobie jego, a nie swojego nieszczęsnego przyjaciela nie-geja, postanowił wykorzystać to do granic możliwości i wyciągnąć z ich zbliżenia ile się dało. Wiedział już z całą pewnością, że poszedł z Moriartym do łóżka tylko dlatego, że nie miał Johna, wiedział też, że była to kiepska motywacja, ale przynajmniej skutecznie udowodniła, czego naprawdę chce i potrzebuje i uznał, że jeśli ma szansę na środki zastępcze, odrzucenie ich byłoby głupotą.

– Chcę się zamienić – oznajmił w pewnym momencie i nie czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję Jima, zszedł z niego i opadł plecami na pościel, wymownie rozsuwając przed nim nogi. Mężczyzna uniósł brwi, a po chwili parsknął krótkim śmiechem i, nie odzywając się ani słowem, sięgnął po świeżą prezerwatywę i rzuconą na podłogę tubkę lubrykantu.

– Wyglądam jak Johnny, że o nim myślisz, gdy jesteś ze mną? – spytał po paru chwilach, gdy jego palce były już w ciele Sherlocka, natarczywie rozciągając jego napięte mięśnie.

– Zamknij się i zgaś światło – odparł na to, a moment później wydał z siebie głośny jęk, gdy Jim, kolejny raz udowadniając, że sprawdzi się w każdej sytuacji, zaczął uderzać w _to właściwe_ _miejsce_ , robiąc to tak idealnie, że Sherlock z każdą chwilą mniej przejmował się faktem, iż jest z kimś całkiem innym niż miałby ochotę być.

 

***

 

John obudził się skacowany, niewiele pamiętając z poprzedniego wieczoru. Gdy uwolnił się od pytona na basenie, podjął kolejne próby podrywu, ale mgliście kojarzył, że jakoś mu to nie szło. Myślał o Sherlocku, który prowadził bez niego sprawę i nie odpisywał już na jego smsy, a w miarę wypijania kolejnych drinków z kobietami przy barze, coraz więcej myślał też o pytonie, którego spojrzenie czuł na swoim karku przez cały wieczór.

Kiedy wytężył umysł, przypomniał sobie, jak tańczył z prześliczną dziewczyną o półdługich, jasnobrązowych włosach z różowym sznurem kwiatów na szyi, które teraz były zaplątane wokół jego ramion. Na poduszce dostrzegł kątem oka jasne włosy i uśmiechnął się błogo, próbując odtworzyć przebieg wieczoru, który musiał być fantastyczny, skoro dziewczę leżało tu teraz... och, naprawdę chciałby to pamiętać. Przymknął oczy i przekręcił się w stronę swojej zdobyczy, ale kiedy spróbował ją objąć, wydała mu się jakoś... zbyt duża. Zmarszczył brwi, ale nie otwierał oczu, bo może niewłaściwie ją zapamiętał... może po prostu była większej postury, w końcu sporo wypił, mógł nieco poprzekręcać pewne fakty i dziewczyna była większa niż się wydawała...

Ale z całą pewnością nie miała owłosionych rąk i ani zarostu.

Poderwał się z pościeli i momentalnie zrobiło mu się słabo, bo dziewczyna obok nie była ani drobną blondynką ani czymkolwiek drobnym ani nawet _dziewczyną_ , miał przed sobą ochroniarza Moriarty'ego, z tym jego pytonem... pistoletem! w gaciach. Co gorsza… jego własne, tak jak reszta ubrania, wisiały smętnie na pobliskim fotelu, podobnie jak drugi, równie męski zestaw. Jego uda, brzuch i dłonie były oblepione jednoznacznej tekstury, zaschłą cieczą i kiedy był już bliski, by popłakać się i zapaść pod ziemię z szoku i zażenowania, uświadomił sobie jedną, jedyną pozytywną rzecz – w tylnych rejonach ciała nie czuł żadnych sensacji.

– Jezu… nie wierć się tak… – wymamrotał półśpiący mężczyzna, gdy Johna zaczął gorączkowo wyplątywać się ze sznura kwiatów i prześcieradła.

– Co ty tu… co w ogóle… – zaczął, a gdy mężczyzna przy nim uchylił odrobinę spuchnięte powieki, poczuł, jak policzki momentalnie zaczynają go palić.

– Dorosły facet, a wstydzi się po jednorazówce jak nastoletnia dziewica – mruknął i przeciągnął się, ziewając rozdzierająco.

– Nie jestem gejem…! – jęknął John, a kac moralny i fizyczny sprawił, że bez życia opadł plecami na materac i zacisnął powieki, jakby liczył na to, że gdy je uchyli, pyton zniknie z jego łóżka i okaże się, że to wszystko jest sennym koszmarem. Nie zniknął, a kiedy moment później odważył się otworzyć oczy, mężczyzna leżał na boku, wpatrując się w niego z wyraźnym rozbawieniem.

– W nocy odniosłem inne wrażenie, zwłaszcza w momentach, gdy nazywałeś mnie Sherlockiem – stwierdził, na co John zbladł, a potem zrobił się czerwony od czoła aż po obojczyki. – Widzisz, to strasznie zabawne. Z całej naszej wesołej czwórki konsultantów i ich pomocników, zapewne uważacie mnie za najgłupszego, a tymczasem to ja widzę wszystko, a wy tylko fragmenty. Mnie kręci mój szef, a w sumie ty też zacząłeś po tym, jak się do mnie przysysałeś jak pijawka. Ty jesteś napalony na tego twojego detektywa-nie-szefa, a on na ciebie… – urwał, kiedy John wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, ale szybko kontynuował swoją wypowiedź. – A na koniec on i Jim są na siebie nawzajem. Ja jestem najbardziej pokrzywdzony, bo udało mi się wyrwać tylko ciebie i w dodatku teraz gapisz się na mnie, jakbyś zobaczył ducha, więc zakładam, że tak do końca nie byłeś.

– Nie jestem na nikogo napalony – wymamrotał John.

– Więc nie zrobi ci różnicy, gdy powiem, że wylądowałem u ciebie, bo Jim postanowił zaprosić twojego nie-szefa na noc i nie miałem gdzie spać?

– Co…?

– Och… widzę po tobie, że jednak robi – parsknął, po czym ponownie się przeciągnął i nic sobie nie robiąc z nagości, podniósł z łóżka, a następnie zerknął w stronę łazienki. – Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jak się tu wykąpię?

– Jest mi wszystko jedno – wydukał w odpowiedzi, wciąż wychodząc z szoku po tym, co zrobił i czego przed chwilą się dowiedział.

– Pożyczę maszynki do golenia i…

– Bierz co ci potrzebne.

– …i szczoteczki do zębów?

– Nie ma sprawy – odparł bezmyślnie, a gdy za pytonem zamknęły się drzwi, wydał z siebie sfrustrowany, nieszczęśliwy jęk i zakrył głowę kołdrą, która, jak na złość, pachniała zarówno perfumami Sherlocka, jak wodą toaletową kolesia, z którym minionej nocy się przespał i na szczęście… albo niestety… nic z tego nie pamiętał.

 

***


	6. Chapter 6

***

 

Gdy Sherlock się obudził, Jim był do niego przytulony, wbijał palce w jego skórę w dość nieprzyjemny sposób i chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się zrelaksowany, nawet przez sen był napięty i czujny; jak mały kot, który wydaje się uroczy, a tak naprawdę wypatruje ofiary i szykuje do skoku. Tak, jasne, nadal był przystojny, ciepły i prawdopodobnie chętny na powtórkę z rozrywki, ale Sherlock wciąż chciał czegoś innego, bo koty nie miewały żywych uczuć, były fałszywe i zazwyczaj na nikim im nie zależało. Było im wszystko jedno, gdzie znajdują przyjemność, przystosowywały się za bardzo i zbyt łatwo porzucały to, co przestawało być wygodne. John był bardziej jak pies, co wiedział od zawsze – oczywiście brzmiało to nieco uwłaczająco i obraźliwie, ale Sherlock uważał jego oddanie, czasem nieco ślepe, za niezaprzeczalną zaletę.

W sumie im dłużej spoglądał na przyklejonego do niego Jima, który poprzedniej nocy dawał się obracać na wszystkie kierunki – lub obracał _nim_ , gdy został o to poproszony – tym bardziej żałował, że wszystkiego tego nie doświadczył z Johnem. Tyle że doktor pozostawał wciąż w strefie marzeń, może w końcu wyrwał sobie jakieś dziewczę i może skorzystał z nim z wolnego pokoju. On zaś był tutaj, miał tego swojego czarnego kotka, który teraz przeciągał się, wciskał w jego ciało coraz bardziej natarczywie, wsuwał kolano między jego nogi i niemal mruczał z zadowolenia. W pewnym momencie zaczął stukać palcami po brzuchu Sherlocka, przenosząc dłoń niżej i niżej, dając tym dowód, że już nie spał i czeka na ruch z jego strony.

Detektyw parę chwil zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić, bo z jednej strony mógł mu pozwolić na dalszą pozbawioną głębi zabawę, z drugiej miał ochotę chwycić go za nadgarstek i wszystko zatrzymać. Tyle że co niby miałby mu wtedy powiedzieć? Że było naprawdę miło, ale jakoś stracił chęci? Gdy dostrzegł na sobie badawcze spojrzenie Jima, przeklął się w myślach za kompletną niezdolność do radzenia sobie w takich sytuacjach. W tych nielicznych jednonocnych przygodach, jakie zaliczył w przeszłości, po numerku szybko uciekał i budzenie się z przylepionym do niego gościem było dla niego nowością. A sprawy nie ułatwiał fakt, że Jim, mimo pozornie słodkiego uśmieszku, wpatrywał się z niego z ostrzegawczym oczekiwaniem.

– Sherly, nie psuj mi zabawy myśleniem – wymruczał w końcu, po czym przeniósł dłonie na jego ramiona i przygwoździł go do pościeli, co skutecznie zaczęło ważyć na jego decyzji, bo Jim w takim wydaniu był przekonujący i seksowny i, tak… na pewno zrobi wszystko _jak należy_ i spełni jego łóżkowe zachcianki, mimo że wie, że Sherlock myśli o kimś innym. – Obiecałeś mi zresztą drugą randkę i chcę ją dostać _teraz_.

– Druga randka miała być wieczorem na przyjęciu – spróbował się bronić, tak trochę na zasadzie zgrywania przyzwoitej panienki, chociaż miał już pewność, że znów mu ulegnie i w sumie miał tylko ochotę się podroczyć i zmusić Jima, by go… nieco poprzekonywał.

– Na przyjęciu będzie trzecia…? – powiedział, pochylając się nad nim, lecz zanim Sherlock zdążył odpowiedzieć, usłyszeli, jak ktoś wchodzi do apartamentu, a moment później dostrzegł w otwartych drzwiach dzielących sypialnię od środkowego pokoju wysokiego, jasnowłosego mężczyznę. Jim sapnął z irytacją i pospiesznie puścił go, po czym usiadł na materacu, podciągając kołdrę na biodra. Wpatrywał się w przybysza ze złością, ale mimo iż wyraźnie nie był zachwycony jego obecnością, przywołał go gestem do sypialni i skrzyżował ręce, gdy ten stanął w drzwiach.

Dedukcje napłynęły w ciągu ułamka sekundy. Były wojskowy, obecnie bliski pracownik i prywatny ochroniarz Moriarty’ego, zadurzony w nim po uszy, a w tym momencie napalony tak, że wyglądał, jakby był na granicy ślinienia się. Wpatrywał się w ciało szefa z głodem i zachwytem jednocześnie, zdając sobie jednak sprawę, że ten… to akurat było zaskakujące… nie ma pojęcia o charakterze jego uczuć. Więcej! Uważa, że nie ma u niego szans i jest z tym na tyle pogodzony, że cieszy oczy obrazkiem Jima w łóżku z kimś innym. Sam za to zaliczył minionej nocy jednorazowy seks, rzecz jasna z facetem, ale zamierzał udawać, że była to kobieta, jeśli zostanie o to zapytany… nie, to było zdecydowanie zbyt zabawne i Sherlock musiał przygryzać kąciki ust, by nie wybuchnąć śmiechem i nie wyrzucić z siebie wszystkich tych oczywistych wniosków.

– Kazałem ci znaleźć sobie kogoś i nie wracać na noc – warknął Jim, na co mężczyzna pokornie spuścił głowę, co przy jego potężnej i budzącej respekt posturze dawało tym bardziej komiczny efekt.

– Znalazłem, ale zostałem przed chwilą wyrzucony z pokoju – odparł i z jakichś przyczyn zerknął w tym momencie na Sherlocka, a następnie zaczął wpatrywać się w swoje stopy.

– Więc weź swój laptop i oglądaj do skutku wszystkie filmy porno, jakie tam trzymasz, aż nauczysz się jak zaspokoić pannę, żeby rano nie wykopała cię z łóżka – prychnął, po czym opadł plecami na materac; detektyw uniósł brwi na to stwierdzenie i zamrugał ze zdziwienia, gdy zorientował się, że ochroniarz Jima wydaje się nawet bardziej podekscytowany niż przed chwilą, gdy został ewidentnie obrażony. Ta dwójka była siebie warta, doprawdy, i zamierzał już powiedzieć to głośno, kiedy mężczyzna w progu ponownie się odezwał.

– Może jakieś mi polecisz, szefie? Tak na przyszłość? – spytał z tak wyraźną nadzieją, że Sherlock oniemiał, co prawie nigdy mu się nie zdarzało.

– Żebyś zapaskudził nam pokój wymiocinami na widok dwóch facetów? – parsknął ironicznie, wciąż nie słysząc ani nie dostrzegając oczywistości, jakie niemal paliły Sherlocka w oczy.

– Teraz _widzi_ , a jakoś nie ma wydaje się mieć torsji – wtrącił detektyw z rozbawieniem, na co obaj mężczyźni wydali z siebie trudne do określenia westchnienie.

– Łączy nas wiele lat owocnej współpracy, więc musiał zacząć się kamuflować – odparł oschle Jim, a jego twarz wykrzywił złośliwy uśmieszek. – Seb, zostaw nas i zamknij za sobą drzwi. Przynieś mi z dołu śniadanie i kawę i zostaw w drugim pokoju, a tu nie waż się wchodzić przez najbliższe… – zerknął na Sherlocka, kierując wzrok z jego klatki piersiowej na okryte prześcieradłem krocze – pół godziny.

– Oczywiście, szefie – wymamrotał mężczyzna, który nieco przygasł po ostatnim komentarzu Sherlocka, ale posłusznie opuścił sypialnię, a chwilę potem usłyszeli, jak zamykają się za nim drzwi do apartamentu.

– Przespał się z facetem – oznajmił detektyw, gdy Jim zaczął ponownie się dobierać, co momentalnie go zatrzymało i sprawiło, że wytrzeszczył oczy w niemym szoku. – Ktoś w jego wieku, ale niepewny swojej orientacji. Poszli do łóżka po pijanemu, możliwe, że tamten niewiele pamiętał i dlatego rano miał kaca moralnego i wyrzucił go z sypialni, bo poza tym ich przygoda była całkiem udana.

– Sherly, nadmiar seksu szkodzi ci na główkę – stwierdził Jim, gdy odzyskał ponownie głos i spróbował powrócić do przerwanej czynności.

– Jest tak ewidentny, że gdy oznajmiłeś, że niby miał przespać się z kobietą, sądziłem przez chwilę, że się przesłyszałem. To ja jestem genialnym detektywem, który widzi wszystko i, zaręczam, jestem tego całkowicie pewny.

– Więc seks _naprawdę_ ci zaszkodził, skoro nie tylko wymyśliłeś podobną bzdurę, ale też jesteś _pewny_ – zaśmiał się i przeniósł dłoń na jego szczękę, wpatrując się w niego z rozbawieniem. – Skoro mam takie moce, powinienem może nie wypuścić cię z sypialni przez cały pobyt tutaj. Wróciłbyś do Londynu z mózgiem małpy i nie stanowił już dla mojej sieci żadnego zagrożenia.

– Umarłbyś wtedy z nudów – parsknął Sherlock, na co Jim uśmiechnął się szeroko.

– Pewnie tak – stwierdził, a następnie jednym ruchem zrzucił z nich kołdrę. – Ale myślę, że stracenie ze mną jeszcze paru małych punktów IQ ci nie zaszkodzi.

 

***

 

Sherlock wrócił do pokoju dopiero półtorej godziny później, mając ponaciągane mięśnie i ścięgna w przedziwnych miejscach, na tyle rozluźniony psychicznie, że ocierało się to o przyjemne otępienie. Jim zadbał o niego równie dobrze, jak wieczorem, a dodatkowo tym razem detektyw jakoś przywykł już do natrętnie powracających myśli o Johnie i, jeśli miał być ze sobą stuprocentowo szczery, chociaż schadzka powodowała cień wyrzutów sumienia i poczucie, że w bardzo niemądrze dobrał sobie wakacyjnego kochanka, nie żałował tego, co zrobił. Zresztą… wygłodniałe spojrzenie tego całego Seba, na którego wpadł w drzwiach, opuszczając apartament, jakoś dodało punktów całemu wydarzeniu, bo lubił, gdy ktoś patrzył na niego jak na niedościgniony wzór i półboga, nawet jeśli był to ktoś zwyczajny i mało ciekawy.

Johna nie było w ich wspólnym pokoju, co biorąc pod uwagę godzinę – dochodziło już południe – nie było dla niego zaskoczeniem, bo nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciel będzie na niego czekał. Może trochę dziwiło go, że nie zaczął jeszcze zasypywać go smsami, ale szybko odpędził podobne rozważania, gdy po stanie pokoju zorientował się, co tu zaszło minionej nocy.

Podszedł do łóżka ostrożnie i uchylił kołdrę, przesunął palcami po poduszce, utkwił wzrok w rzuconych na krzesło ubraniach. Pochylił się nad materacem i powąchał go… a następnie odskoczył jak oparzony, w jednej chwili rozpoznając w oparach alkoholowych i zapachu potu obcą wodę po goleniu, nie ten cudowny, tani szajs z supermarketu, ale coś bardziej wysublimowanego, z ciężkawymi nutami piżma i cytrusów i Boże, przecież dosłownie przed chwilą czuł ten zapach, wychodząc z pokoju Jima i mijając się w drzwiach z jego przerośniętym ochroniarzem z niespełnionymi fantazjami o swoim szefie.

John przespał się z tym gościem, John, _jego_ John, z obcym facetem, z pierwszym swoim facetem, który w dodatku nie był _nim_! Był zdruzgotany. Zszokowany, oburzony i absolutnie zazdrosny i miał ochotę pójść do tego cholernego Seba i zrobić mu krzywdę, albo, lepiej! Napuścić na niego Jima i kazać mu okiełznać zapędy swojego niewyżytego podwładnego, a najlepiej go wykastrować. Bo jak śmiał…! Ten… jak go John nazywał w smsach…? Pyton…! Odrażający, napalony pyton.

Jeśli parę minut temu odczuwał jakąkolwiek radość czy satysfakcję po schadzce z Jimem, minęły one bezpowrotnie.

Chwycił się za włosy i wydał z siebie sfrustrowany okrzyk, po czym pobiegł do łazienki bez żadnego celu i wrócił do pokoju, ponownie wpatrując się w zdradzieckie łóżko, w którym dokonały się seksualne bezeceństwa. Mrużąc ze wściekłością oczy, zaczął wyszarpywać z torby świeży zestaw ubrań do Hula, uznając, że włamie się do jakiejś salki tak, jak poprzedniego dnia i wyżyje się w tańcu, a kiedy był już gotowy do wyjścia – zadzwonił do obsługi hotelowej i kazał w trybie natychmiastowym odwiedzić jego pokój i zmienić w nim pościel.

Kiedy godzinę później wymachiwał kończynami przed lustrem, robiąc to zbyt agresywnie i ostro, by jego taniec w jakikolwiek sposób przypominał Hula, nagle uderzyła go jedna myśl, której z powodu dzikiej zazdrości nie dopuszczał wcześniej do głosu: skoro John przespał się z tym facetem, z _jakimkolwiek_ facetem, to najwyraźniej nie był aż tak hetero, jak zawsze utrzymywał, klepiąc słowa _nie jestem gejem_ niczym zacięta płyta. Oczywiście zdradził go z byle kim, ale wszystko dało się naprawić, a skoro miał w sobie chociaż cień seksualnego pociągu w stosunku do mężczyzn to może, _może_ , była dla nich jakaś nadzieja…?

 

***

 

John nie byłby w stanie spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy po tym, co zrobił, dlatego też uciekł z pokoju, gdy tylko pyton – już nawet nie walczył ze sobą, gdy tak określał w myślach tego człowieka – dał się wyprosić. Jego przyjaciel od razu wiedziałby, co zrobił, pewnie też domyśliłby się z kim; po jego postawie, krzywo zapiętym guziku albo sposobie, w jaki ułożyły mu się włosy, pewnie wywnioskowałby więcej niż John pamiętał z minionej nocy i, znając go, nie dałby temu spokoju, sprawiając, że zażenowanie byłoby tym większe.

Do tego wszystkiego dochodziła straszna wiadomość, w którą starał się nie wierzyć, ale której nie mógł pozbyć się z myśli. Jeśli wierzyć słowom pytona, Sherlock spędził minioną noc z Moriartym, co samo przez się było czymś niemoralnym i odrzucającym i nie, rzecz jasna nie chodziło o to, że to facet – po tym, co zrobił, musiałby być największym hipokrytą świata, żeby mieć o to pretensje – ale o to, kim był _ten konkretny facet_. Sherlocka zawsze ciągnęło do tego psychola i z tym już się dawno temu pogodził, ale nie miał pojęcia, że ciągoty te miały również charakter seksualny i robiło mu się niedobrze na myśl, co ten potwór mógł wyprawiać w łóżku z jego przyjacielem. Na pewno miał jakieś nienormalne upodobania, używał dziwacznych gadżetów, kajdanek, pejczy albo wulgarnych kostiumów, może wręcz zrobił mu krzywdę i to dlatego Sherlock nie się nie odzywał…?

Odsunął od siebie talerz z lunchem, który ledwo tknął i wyszarpnął komórkę z kieszeni spodni. Dochodziła już pierwsza, a Sherlock wciąż milczał, od ich ostatniego kontaktu minęło wiele godzin, więc może naprawdę coś mu się stało podczas schadzki z Moriartym, a on, zanim biec go ratować, tkwił w restauracji i wzdychał nad swoją głupotą?

_Gdzie jesteś?_ Napisał pospiesznie, obawiając się, że choćby słowo więcej sprawi, że Sherlock telepatycznie wszystkiego się domyśli. Długo nie otrzymywał odpowiedzi, a kiedy komórka się wreszcie odezwała, z ulgi niemal wypuścił ją z ręki.

_W szkole tańca. Sprawa. Powołaj się na mnie, weź wejściówkę od dyrektora i przyjdź dziś na bal maskowy._

_Będziesz tam prowadził śledztwo?_ Wystukał, gdy doszedł do siebie po strasznej wizji, gdzie Moriarty z szaleńczym uśmiechem na ustach wymachuje szpicrutą nad przykutym do łóżka Sherlockiem.

_Coś w tym rodzaju. Zadbaj o kostium. Widzimy się na miejscu._

John wziął głęboki oddech, czując ulgę, że dopiero za kilka godzin zmuszony będzie do konfrontacji z wszystkowiedzącym Sherlockiem oraz, rzecz jasna, że nic mu nie było i względnie szybko i w swoim stylu odpisał na jego wiadomość. Odłożył telefon na bok i wbił wzrok w talerz, który, mimo braku apetytu, zaczął niemrawo opróżniać.

 

***

 

Sebastian czuł się skrępowany w kostiumie, jaki przyszykował dla niego Jim i nie był w stanie się z tym uporać, chociaż tkwił w nim już od godziny. Jego szef miał niesłychane poczucie humoru i pewnie dlatego niedługo przed czasem, gdy powinni wyjść na nieszczęsny bal maskowy, wyszedł z pokoju i wrócił z dwoma kompletami mundurów policyjnych oraz zestawem plastikowej, wyjątkowo tandetnej broni. Niemal podskakiwał z uciechy, gdy wciągnął na siebie pełen zestaw i przeglądał się w lustrze, przekrzywiając czapkę w różne strony i mierząc do odbicia z zabawkowego pistoletu. Seb przebierał się, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i dwukrotnie musiał przepinać źle dopasowane guziki, bo ekscytacja osiągnęła punkt krytyczny, gdy Jim zaczął robić sobie zdjęcia telefonem.

Spodnie uwierały go zanim jeszcze opuścili apartament i obawiał się, że jeśli Jim będzie dalej się tak zachowywał, zrobi się jeszcze gorzej.

Dotarłszy na miejsce, szybko się rozdzielili, gdyż jego szef przy samym wejściu dostrzegł Sherlocka przebranego w absurdalny kostium pirata – przeżyłby jeszcze pstrokatą bandankę w czaszki, plastikowy hak wystający z rękawa i opaskę na oku, ale uważał, że sztuczna papuga przytwierdzona do ramienia była zdecydowaną przesadą. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, gdy Jim puścił do niego oko, po czym odwrócił się w stronę swojego ulubionego detektywa i wciągnął go na imprezę tylnym wejściem i wziął głęboki oddech, spoglądając w dół. Alkohol, tak, tego było mu potrzeba, jeśli miał się uspokoić i jakoś przeżyć ten wieczór.

Gdy znalazł się na wydzielonym fragmencie plaży, gdzie miała miejsce impreza, od razu wystartował do baru i opadł na miejsce obok jakiegoś skurczonego faceta w źle uszytym i niezbyt dopasowanym stroju żołnierza. Nie zwrócił na niego szczególnej uwagi, bo miał ochotę po prostu się napić – a potem poszukać sobie kogoś nowego, kto przygarnie go do pokoju, gdy Jim znów będzie zabawiać się z Holmesem.

– O Boże, to znowu ty – usłyszał nagle zduszony jęk i odwrócił się gwałtownie, z zaskoczeniem stwierdzając, że obok niego siedzi jego jednonocna przygoda w postaci Watsona.

– Cóż za zrządzenie losu – zaśmiał się Seb, szczerząc do niego zęby. – A właśnie miałem się zacząć rozglądać za jakimś sympatycznym facetem, który…

– Nie licz na mnie – warknął John i spróbował się podnieść, lecz mężczyzna chwycił go za ramię, obracając przy tym oczami.

– Daj spokój, tylko żartowałem. Rano wystarczająco dobitnie pokazałeś, ze nie mam co liczyć na powtórkę – stwierdził z rozbawieniem i skinął na barmana, by przygotował im drinki. – Co tu właściwie robisz?

– Umówiłem się z Sherlockiem, ale jeszcze nie dotarł – odparł nerwowo, na co Seb uniósł brwi, kątem oka dostrzegając, jak kilkanaście metrów od nich, pomiędzy parasolkami i palmami w doniczkach, detektyw obraca się na parkiecie z jego szefem.

– Obawiam się, że dotarł – odparł, a wówczas doktor odwrócił się gwałtownie i zwiesił żałośnie ramiona, gdy dostrzegł to, co widział Seb. – Dajmy im spokój. Zazwyczaj nie mają okazji, żeby się ze sobą zabawić, więc…

– Nie chcę o tym słuchać.

– Weź nie przesadzaj – parsknął, po czym podsunął mu drinka. – Mówiłem ci, że się stukną i stuknęli. Najwyraźniej obu się podobało, skoro znów razem wymiatają. Mamy urlop, więc korzystaj z wolnego i baw się na ile możesz – rzucił, a wówczas John rzucił mu tak nieprzyjazne spojrzenie, że to, w połączeniu z jego kostiumem, sprawiło, iż Seb poczuł się znów jak żółtodziób, który dopiero co trafił do armii i wkurzył czymś groźnego oficera. – Swoją drogą, niezły kostium – oznajmił, by zmienić jakoś temat i nie odstraszyć czasem jedynej osoby, którą tu znał i z którą w sumie był w stanie się dogadać.

– Szukałem czegoś, w czym będę czuł się sobą, ale z tematów medycznych mieli w moim rozmiarze tylko kostiumy seksownej pielęgniarki – mruknął mężczyzna i przyssał się do swojego drinka, nie patrząc Sebowi w oczy.

– Też wyglądałbyś nieźle – odparł na to i parsknął śmiechem. – Wiesz, też kiedyś byłem w wojsku.

– I skończyłeś jako ochroniarz Moriarty’ego, więc najwyraźniej nie zrobiłeś tam kariery.

– Zrobiłem, ale _inne kariery_ były bardziej obiecujące – stwierdził, z pewnym rozrzewnieniem przypominając sobie tamte czasy. Przyjrzał się ponownie Watsonowi i nagle zaczął zastanawiać, czy czasem to nie on z ich dwójki był wyższy stopniem.  Postanowił jednak nie drążyć tej kwestii, by nie przeciągać struny. – Pamiętasz o naszym zakładzie? – rzucił więc, sądząc, że tym rozluźni atmosferę, ale dało to efekt przeciwny do zamierzonego, bo John momentalnie zesztywniał. – Sorry, chłopie. Trochę oszukiwałem, bo wiedziałem, że idą na randkę i wiedziałem, jakie plany ma mój szef, więc raczej nie mam prawa wymagać, byś spełniał, no wiesz… _karę_. Mamy wakacje, więc nie potrzebuję patrzeć, jak bełtasz mu na koszulę, gdy próbujesz przecisnąć przez gardło jakiś drętwy flirt… no… sam nie wiem… _Jim, jesteś aniołem, co spadł z nieba, Jim, twoje oczy lśnią jak czarne diamenty._

– _Anioł z nieba_ – wykrztusił John, który wyglądał teraz, jakby nie wiedział, czy powinien być bardziej zdegustowany czy rozbawiony. – To ostatnie, co przyszło mi do głowy… ale przegrałem ten cholerny zakład, a jestem uczciwy, więc…

– Daj spokój. Napij się i nie przejmuj naszymi geniuszami. Szczerze powiedziawszy, wolę patrzyć jak razem dobrze się bawią niż jak to psujesz moimi głupimi pomysłami. Zresztą, Jim pewnie wykastrowałby mnie za takie zakłady, a uwierz, na pewno dowiedziałby się, że to mój pomysł. Wypijmy zdrowie naszych szefów…

– To nie mój szef – wtrącił John, na co Seb obrócił oczami.

– Tak, tak i nie-chłopak – parsknął, poklepując go po ramieniu. – O losie, człowieku, nie zamierzam cię jeszcze bardziej dręczyć. Kończ tego drinka i zamawiamy następną kolejkę. Nie patrz na nich, jak tak cię to rusza.

Na jego ostatnie słowa mężczyzna obok skinął niemrawo głową i szybko opróżnił szklankę, a gdy otrzymał kolejną – przyssał się do niej, jakby nie miał dostępu do płynów od tygodnia. Seb patrzył na niego z mieszanką niedowierzania i irytacji; było jasne, że Watson żywił w stosunku do Holmesa głębsze uczucia, był zazdrosny o Jima i powoli uświadamiał sobie w pełni swoje zapatrywania seksualne, a mimo to – nie zamierzał nic z tym robić, poza upijaniem się na smuta.

Seb nie lubił czegoś takiego, całego tego rozckliwiania się nad sobą, analizowania swoich uczuć i bezproduktywnych westchnień, które tylko dołowały. Sam nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczał, a nierealne fantazje utrzymywał w sferze przyjemnych marzeń i nie sprawiały one, że odlatywał z miłosnej rozpaczy. Gdyby sam miał nadzieje – to zacząłby działać, a Watson nawet nie próbował, chociaż jego pokręcony detektyw pewnie mógłby być nim zainteresowany. W sumie… nie mógł dłużej na niego patrzeć, na tą całą dramę, jak wykwitała na jego twarzy i dlatego też obrócił się do niego bokiem, zamówił u barmana tacę z short drinkami i zaczął pochłaniać je powoli, obserwując z oddali tańczącego Sherlocka i Jima; cieszył oczy widokiem swojego szefa w opinających mu się na pośladkach spodniach i uśmiechał, gdy widział, jak dobrze się on bawi. Może i wyobrażał sobie, że jest na miejscu detektywa, ale, cóż… jedyne, co mógł zrobić, to wyryć to sobie w pamięci i postarać się na tę noc o wolne cztery kąty, gdzie w samotności, z ręką w spodniach, będzie odtwarzał wszystko to w myślach. I z całą pewnością – będzie się przy tym dobrze bawił.

 

***

 

Sherlock nie był zachwycony faktem, że Moriarty dorwał go już na początku imprezy. Miał się spotkać z Johnem, chciał z nim porozmawiać, wydusić z niego, dlaczego przespał się z tamtym facetem i zabrać na parkiet albo z powrotem do pokoju, gdzie… no, nie musieliby nawet nic robić, chciał po prostu być przy nim, patrzeć na niego, obserwować jego szczerą twarz i dedukować jego uczucia i motywacje. Tymczasem obściskiwał się w roztańczonym tłumie ze sztucznym do bólu Jimem, który przybył tu w ciasnym kostiumie policjanta, co chwilę wbijał mu w biodro któryś z plastikowych pistoletów, jakimi się obwiesił, na samym początku zabrał mu stylową opaskę na oko i bezczelnie trącał uroczą papugę, jaką wybierał sobie w sklepie z kostiumami przez dobry kwadrans.

Od przeszło godziny wypatrywał Johna ponad głowami ludzi, ale tłum cały czas się poruszał, a dodatkowo oba bary były na tyle słabo oświetlone, że nie dało się tam dostrzec nic poza rozmytymi neonami przy półkach z alkoholami. Może jego przyjaciel jednak się tu nie zjawił…? Albo, co gorsza, był gdzieś tutaj i zabawiał się znów z Sebem, którego też jakoś nie mógł dostrzec?

– Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestał myśleć o Johnnym, gdy jesteś ze mną – syknął mu Jim wprost do ucha, jednocześnie wymownie zsuwając dłoń z jego pleców na pośladki. – Na początku to było zabawne, ale już przestaje.

– Gdyby nie twój ochroniacz-ruchacz, to nie musiałbym się… – urwał, gdyż słowa _o niego martwić_ jakoś nie przeszły mu przez gardło.

– Co ma do tego Seb? – zdziwił się Jim i odsunął od niego na pół kroku, chociaż muzyka właśnie zwolniła i był to odpowiedni moment, by przywarli do siebie każdym fragmentem ciała, na co ewidentnie miał ochotę od samego początku spotkania.

– Nie pochwalił się? – prychnął Sherlock i przyciągnął do siebie niższego mężczyznę, gdy jakaś rozochocona para przebrana za biedronki wpadła na niego i niemal go przewróciła. – Gdy byłem u ciebie, _oni_ byli razem i, uwierz, dowody na to, co wyrabiali w moim łóżku, były jednoznaczne.

– Sherly, to może nie seks, tylko nadmiar słońca tak ci zaszkodził – spróbował roześmiać się Jim, ale jego ton był już mniej pewny niż gdy Sherlock po raz pierwszy poruszył z nim temat domniemanej orientacji Seba.

– Zapytaj go wprost, jak mi nie wierzysz – odparł na to i dłuższą chwilę wpatrywał się w zdezorientowaną twarz Jima. – Twój Seb jest tak bardzo gejem jak tylko można być i wczoraj przeleciał mi blogera. Ma więcej tego nie robić, albo urwę mu jaja – oznajmił ostro i z pewną fascynacją obserwował, jak oczy niższego mężczyzny się rozszerzają i powoli dociera do niego, że to prawda, bo przecież Sherlock nie miał żadnych powodów, by kłamać.

– Och… – westchnął w końcu, tak zszokowany tą informacją, że z trudem artykułował głoski. – Cóż… zapytam, bądź pewny – dodał po chwili i głośno odchrząknął. – I przekażę ostrzeżenie. Sam mu coś urwę, jak będzie denerwował mojego ulubionego detektywa-konsultanta.

– Wciąż masz wątpliwości?

– Ciężko w to uwierzyć, ale… – urwał na moment i zmarszczył brwi, kompletnie nieruchomiejąc w ramionach Sherlocka. – Ale to pewnie wyjaśnia parę kwestii. Nasze hetero-pieski się zabawiły w łóżku i okazały nie być hetero. To fascynujące i muszę to przetrawić – oznajmił, po czym przywarł nieco mocniej do ciała detektywa, przyciskając policzek do jego klatki piersiowej, ale na ile ten zdołał się zorientować, nie był to kolejny etap flirtu, lecz raczej próba ukrycia twarzy przed jego czujnym wzrokiem. – Sherly, myślisz, że dziś znów się stukną? – spytał, na co Sherlock zacisnął usta i odwrócił głowę, nie mając zamiaru na to odpowiadać.

Jakiś czas trwali w niezmienionej pozycji, a wreszcie Jim wydał z siebie pełne rezygnacji prychnięcie, wyswobodził się z objęć Sherlocka i wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon.

– Jesteś do niczego – oznajmił beznamiętnie, wystukując jakiś numer. – Miałeś nie być zwyczajny, a zakochałeś mi się w pospolitym Johnnym, zaraziłeś od niego pospolitością i nie nadajesz już nawet do wakacyjnych numerków pod palmami. – Przysunął słuchawkę do ucha i zaczął nerwowo stukać w nią palcami, oczekując na połączenie. – Gdzie jesteś? – powiedział do telefonu, unosząc przy tym wzrok i spoglądając w twarz Sherlocka. – Zostaw go i idź do drugiego baru. Jak to którego? DRUGIEGO! Drugiego z dwóch barów!!! Jezu…! Jak twój mały móżdżek pamięta o tym, żebyś oddychał?! – wydał z siebie wściekłe parsknięcie i pospiesznie się rozłączył, po czym wcisnął telefon do kieszeni i spojrzał na Sherlocka z irytacją. – I z tym właśnie kretynem spędzę wieczór, bo mój drogi Sherly postanowił słuchać pokręconego serduszka zamiast się zabawić. Johnny jest w barze za tamtymi palmami, dlatego go nie widzieliśmy. Cóż, pozostaje mi życzyć dobrej zabawy. Stuknij go z gorącymi pozdrowieniami ode mnie – oznajmił, po czym ostrym ruchem nacisnął na kark Sherlocka i mocno pocałował go w usta, prawdopodobnie tak samo jak on zdając sobie sprawę, że w ten oto sposób kończą swój krótki, hawajski romans. Moment później oderwał się od niego i zniknął w rozgorączkowanym jakimś latynoskim przebojem tłumie, sunąc w przeciwnym kierunku do tego, który miał zamiar obrać Sherlock.

 

***

 

Porządnie już zanietrzeźwiony John nie zauważył nawet, kiedy towarzyszący mu pyton gdzieś zniknął, zabierając ze sobą swojego drinka. Wypili ich wiele, _zbyt_ wiele, coraz ciężej było mu utrzymać się na nogach i właściwie najlepszym rozwiązaniem byłoby darować sobie ciąg dalszy imprezy i wrócić do pokoju. Sherlock i tak bawił się z Moriartym, a odkąd został sam, wiedział, że za chwilę nie będzie mógł się powstrzymać, zacznie zerkać w ich kierunku i się dołować ich widokiem. Kiedy jednak się obrócił, z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że żadnego z mężczyzn nie było na parkiecie w tym miejscu, co wcześniej; między ludźmi mignęła mu sylwetka policjanta, w której rozpoznał słynnego przestępcę, ale Sherlocka z nim nie było. Uniósł brwi i zaczął rozglądać się bardziej wnikliwie, lecz w mnogości barw i neonów nie był w stanie wiele zobaczyć.

Kiedy detektyw jakby wyrósł spod ziemi i stanął przed nim, był tak zaskoczony, że zbyt mocno przechylił szklankę i w efekcie napój chlusnął na jego mundur. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w Sherlocka, który łagodnie wyjął mu drinka z dłoni i odstawił na blat, po czym chwycił garść serwetek i zawiesił dłoń nad jego klatką piersiową, ewidentnie nie wiedząc, czy może pozwolić sobie na poufałość, jaką było wytarcie go. John zamrugał nerwowo, a wreszcie odebrał mu zaciskane kurczowo chusteczki i przycisnął do piersi, nie będąc jednak w stanie zrobić nic więcej.

– Cześć – wydukał wreszcie Sherlock i przestąpił z nogi na nogę. – John. Cześć…? – powtórzył nerwowo, przyglądając mu się z niepokojem. – Coś ci się stało?

– Moriarty się tobą znudził, że tu przyszedłeś? – spytał John i natychmiast pożałował swoich słów, gdy dostrzegł urażone spojrzenie Sherlocka.

– Ja znudziłem się nim.

– Przespałeś się z nim – odparował, zupełnie już nie panując nad językiem, który z powodu nadmiaru alkoholu wydawał się klepać słowa zanim zdołał się nad nimi zastanowić.

– A ty z jego ochroniarzem – odparł na to detektyw, co sprawiło, że John zbladł i zaczął z zażenowaniem wpatrywać się w swoje stopy. – Ale myślałem o tobie – dodał po chwili Sherlock, na co doktor zwyczajnie oniemiał i otworzył lekko usta, lecz nie dobył się z nich żaden dźwięk. – Zabawne, jak to brzmi. _Myślałem o tobie, gdy z nim byłem_.

– Ja też… podobno… – wydukał, gdy odzyskał wreszcie głos.

– Myślałeś o sobie, gdy byłem u niego? – spytał Sherlock, marszcząc brwi ze zdziwieniem.

– O tobie. Z nim. To znaczy… z py… z _Sebem_. Ja o tobie. Gdy… z nim. Podobno, bo właściwie nic nie pamiętam – oznajmił i zacisnął usta, zdając sobie sprawę, że zaczyna coraz bardziej bełkotać i że może lepiej by w ogóle się już nie odzywał.

– Och… – westchnął Sherlock i ponownie zaczął się wiercić, obracać oczami wpatrując się w sufit i wyginając palce. Wreszcie jednak spuścił na niego wzrok i zaśmiał się niepewnie. – Może powinniśmy coś z tym zrobić…?

– Z nimi…?

– _Z nami_ – wydusił z zawstydzeniem, które okazywał tak rzadko, że John niemal nie mógł uwierzyć, że to ten sam człowiek, który nazywał go idiotą, traktował jak popychadło i kompromitował przed jego partnerkami.

– Z nami – powtórzył po nim. – W sensie…

– Z tobą i ze mną.

– Z nami dwoma – spróbował się upewnić, gdyż wciąż nie docierał do niego sens tych słów.

– Coś w tym rodzaju – wymamrotał Sherlock, jeszcze bardziej niepewnym i zażenowanym tonem. – Ty i ja, ale bez nich. To znaczy tylko my dwaj… bez nich…?

– Co… – zaczął John, bezskutecznie szukając w głowie właściwych słów. – Co ty właściwie proponujesz? – spytał wreszcie, co sprawiło, że jego przyjaciel jakoś zapadł się w sobie, najwyraźniej wyczerpawszy już limit wyznań jak na jeden dzień i, tak jak on sam, nie mając pojęcia, co jeszcze ma powiedzieć. John poczekał parę chwil, wciąż obawiając się, że źle go zrozumiał, a kiedy miał już znów się odezwać i kolejny raz upewnić się, że mają na myśli to samo, Sherlock niespodziewanie zrobił krok w jego stronę i desperacko, chociaż odrobinę nieporadnie, pocałował go w usta.

W pierwszej chwili nie zareagował, zbyt zszokowany, by zrozumieć, co właściwie się dzieje, ale w miarę jak jego przyjaciel pogłębiał pieszczotę, zaciskając przy tym palce na jego mokrej bluzie i wyraźnie próbując wymusić na nim jakieś działanie, jego spowodowane zaskoczeniem opory zaczęły topnieć. Ostrożnie objął jego szyję ramionami i zachichotał nerwowo, gdy nadział się na dziwaczną, sztuczną papugę przytwierdzoną do jego skórzanej kamizelki. Kiedy zaczął odpowiadać na pocałunek i wsunął język w jego usta, Sherlock westchnął z wyraźną ulgą i przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej, jednocześnie przyciskając go do baru. John usłyszał oburzone prychnięcie jakieś pary obok, ale nic sobie z tego nie robił i dopiero po którymś z kolei, wymownym odchrząknięciu, oderwał się od warg Sherlocka i spojrzał na niego z minimalnej odległości.

– Chyba… komuś przeszkadzamy – powiedział ledwo słyszalnie, na co Sherlock zmrużył oczy i spojrzał morderczo na parę obok, ale, dzięki Bogu, nie próbował wszczynać awantury. Zamiast tego chwycił Johna za rękę i pociągnął w stronę parkietu, do tego samego miejsca, gdzie wcześniej tkwił z Moriartym.

– Korekta w pałacu myśli – wyjaśnił, gdy John, czując się dość dziwnie, że niby ma tańczyć publicznie w parze z facetem, położył dłoń na jego talii. – Chcę stąd pamiętać tylko ciebie.

Te ostatnie słowa sprawiły, że wszyscy ci ludzie wokół w jednej chwili przestali mieć znaczenie. Uśmiechnął się szeroko i chociaż rytmy, jakie grano, zupełnie nie były w jego klimacie, zaczął naśladować łagodne ruchy Sherlocka; kiedy zaś po paru minutach muzyka zwolniła, bez wahania przywarł do niego i pierwszy raz, odkąd znaleźli się na Hawajach, poczuł, że nie żałuje, że tu przyjechali, pomimo wszystkich tych pokręconych perypetii, jakie zaliczyli po drodze.

 

***

 

Jim wpatrywał się w Sherlocka i Johna ze zdegustowaniem, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć, że detektyw wybrał tego pospolitego przykurcza, a nie jego. Oczywiście symptomy romantyczności i sentymentów w stosunku do kogoś innego rozpoznał już podczas ich schadzki z poprzedniej nocy, a ponadto od dawna wiedział, że między tym dwojgiem do czegoś w końcu dojdzie. Dochodziło jednak na jego oczach i to po tym, jak został odstawiony na bok, a jego ego nie mogło znieść takiej zniewagi.

Pierwszy raz od bardzo, bardzo dawna został przez kogoś odrzucony – bo inaczej nie można było nazwać sytuacji, gdy dał komuś wybór i ten ktoś wybrał inną osobę – i było to bardziej nieprzyjemne niż mógłby się spodziewać. Zwłaszcza że doświadczył tego od Sherlocka Holmesa, będącego jedną z niewielu osób na tym świecie, które chociaż trochę go interesowały. Poza tym seks, mimo wszystko, był całkiem niezły, a gdyby detektyw na parkiecie nie rozglądał się za swoim pieskiem, pewnie dziś również mogliby się zabawić. Tyle że Jim nienawidził być środkiem zastępczym, nie na dłuższą metę, chciał, aby w łóżku druga strona myślała tylko o nim, a po kwadransie nie była w stanie myśleć o _niczym_ – i dlatego właśnie zalecił Sherlockowi, by poszedł do kogoś, na kim mu zależy; po prostu nie byłby w stanie dłużej się męczyć z upokarzającą myślą, że jest mniej zajmujący od jakiegoś zwyczajnego doktorka-kuternogi.

– Masz mi sporo do wyjaśnienia, Seb – oznajmił w pewnym momencie z całym jadem, na jaki było go stać, uznając, że skoro jego nastrój jest tak fatalny, to wyżyje się na kimś, kto nie odważy się mu pyskować. Kiedy skupił na sobie uwagę swojego ochroniarza, z którym od dwóch kwadransów wlewali w siebie drinki, jego usta wykrzywił złośliwy uśmiech. – Sherly opowiedział mi o twojej schadzce z Johnnym. Że też tyle lat dawałem sobie wmawiać, że nie interesują cię faceci!

– Niczego nie wmawiałem, szefie – spróbował wtrącić Seb, ale Jim udał, że go nie słyszy, chociaż, oczywiście, tak naprawdę jego ochroniarz ani razu nie powiedział wprost, czy interesują go kobiety czy faceci.

– Po co w ogóle to robiłeś? – kontynuował więc, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku i rozkoszując się faktem, że mężczyzna, chociaż znacznie od niego wyższy i silny na tyle, by zrobić z niego miazgę jednym ciosem, kuli się pod wpływem jego wzroku jak zastraszone dziecko. – Bałeś się, że się do ciebie dobiorę, jak dowiem się, że jesteś odpowiedniej orientacji? – spytał, na co Seb zacisnął usta, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że na to pytanie nie ma odpowiedzi, której Jim nie wykorzystałby przeciwko niemu. – Och, może nie jestem w twoim typie i nie wiedziałbyś, jak się wykręcić, gdybym do ciebie uderzył? – kontynuował, na co Seb zbladł i zacisnął palce na szklance, ewidentnie coraz bardziej się denerwując. – Nie, lepiej nic nie mów, bo tylko bardziej zepsujesz mi humor – warknął Jim i odwrócił głowę, gdyż dręczenie Seba jakoś przestało być zabawne, gdy uświadomił sobie, że taka opcja mogła być bliska prawdy, czego zwyczajnie by nie przeżył.

– Nie o to chodziło… – odważył się odezwać po paru chwilach, co Jim skwitował ironicznym, zimnym śmiechem.

– Daruj sobie i lepiej nic nie mów, jeśli nie chcesz, bym w pokoju coś ci odstrzelił – syknął, wciąż nie będąc w stanie na niego spojrzeć. –  Chcę drinka. Zamów mi drinka – zażądał i zaciskając pięści, obserwował spode łba, jak Seb wykonuje jego idiotyczne polecenie, bo przecież stali tak samo blisko baru i z powodzeniem mógł zająć się tym samodzielnie.

Kiedy mężczyzna podał mu szklankę, jakiś czas ssał bezmyślnie słodki płyn, a wreszcie uniósł wzrok znad ziemi i spojrzał na Johna i Sherlocka, którzy teraz całowali się na środku parkietu i ewidentnie nie widzieli świata poza sobą. Uraza i poczucie odrzucenia powróciły i przybrały stan krytyczny i nagle uznał, że nie, nie jest w stanie tkwić tu ani chwili dłużej. Opróżnił szklankę paroma łykami i odstawił ją na bar, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie i, nie zaszczycając Seba nawet spojrzeniem, zrobił dwa kroki przed siebie, zamierzając wrócić do hotelu i nie wychodzić przez dobę ze swojej sypialni. Kiedy poczuł, jak silne palce zaciskają się na jego ramieniu i zmuszają do zatrzymania, zwyczajnie oniemiał – Seb nigdy wcześniej nie zdobył się na podobną bezczelność i, bez względu na powody swojego zachowania, musiał być znacznie bardziej pijany niż się wydawał. Nie to, żeby często razem pili, ale nietrzeźwość była jedynym logicznym wyjaśnieniem.

– Aż tak ci na nim zależało? – spytał Seb, a Jim wytrzeszczył na niego oczy, nie wierząc w to, co usłyszał.

– Na nikim mi nie zależy – wysyczał wściekle i wyrwał się z jego uścisku. – Zabawiłem się z nim, liczyłem na powtórkę i to _wszystko_.

– Więc znajdź tu sobie kogoś innego, skoro masz ochotę na seks – odparł spokojnie i spojrzał na niego jakby wyzywająco, co w pierwszej chwili jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Jima, ale potem jakoś go przyhamowało, przynajmniej na tyle, że nie wydarł się ani nie odstawił żadnego pokazu siły i władzy, jakie czasem prezentował, gdy tracił pewność siebie i próbował zamaskować to agresją.

– Nie mam dziś weny na i flirtowanie z idiotami – odparł niemal spokojnie – a zorganizowanie sobie jednorazowego numerku wymaga zazwyczaj dobrej godziny wydurniania się przed jakimś palantem, który w dodatku może oczekiwać czegoś więcej albo zadręczać mnie żenującym romantyzmem i ckliwościami – stwierdził i spróbował się odwrócić, lecz Seb ponownie go powstrzymał, tym razem chwytając go za nadgarstek i trzymając go na tyle mocno, że próba uwolnienie się mogłaby się źle dla niego skończyć.

– Jestem pewny, że ze swoimi zdolnościami, gdybyś się tylko rozejrzał, znalazłbyś kogoś, kto byłby chętny bez tego wszystkiego – stwierdził, na co Jim parsknął ironicznie.

– Och, może jeszcze powiesz mi, że sam widzisz tu kogoś takiego? – spytał, po czym zaśmiał się zimno i bezskutecznie szarpnął dłonią. – Puść mnie, idź kogoś wyrwać, może być to facet, skoro jednak to też cię kręci, a ja wracam do hotelu zaplanować jakieś ładne morderstwo, które Anglia zapamięta na wieki i które nie zejdzie z pierwszych stron gazet przez miesiąc.

– Nie muszę się rozglądać – oznajmił Seb, zupełnie ignorując jego pogróżki, a coś w jego tonie sprawiło, że Jim znieruchomiał i uniósł głowę, by spojrzeć mu w oczy. Twarz wyższego mężczyzny, była beznamiętna i poważna i nie miała głupkowatego wyrazu, który zazwyczaj na niej dostrzegał. – Codziennie widzę kogoś takiego w lustrze.

Po jego słowach Jim kompletnie zamarł i nie próbował już się szarpać, chociaż palce Seba wbijały się w jego skórę niemal boleśnie. Był zszokowany i pomimo wszelkich swoich talentów aktorskich, nie był w stanie tego ukrywać i podejrzewał, że prezentuje się teraz wyjątkowo idiotycznie, wpatrując się w stojącego przed nim mężczyznę, jakby zobaczył ducha. W końcu wybuchnął krótkim, nerwowym śmiechem i odchrząknął, spoglądając najpierw na ziemię, a potem wiszące nad nimi, kolorowe parasole.

– Nie sądziłem, że kiedyś się to stanie, ale, przyznaję, udało ci się mnie zaskoczyć – oznajmił w końcu. – I to drugi raz dzisiaj, biorąc pod uwagę wieści od Sherlocka.

– Mówię prawdę – odparł Seb z naciskiem.

– Wiem – stwierdził i zamilkł na moment, po czym przestał błądzić wzrokiem po zadaszeniu, i odważył się ponownie na niego spojrzeć. – Nie licz na ckliwe wyznania, kwiatki bez okazji, gapienie się w księżyc ani śniadania do łóżka – wyrecytował, z rozbawieniem stwierdzając, że Seb z każdym jego słowem wpatruje się w niego z większym niedowierzaniem. – I nie myśl, że to coś zmieni w pracy, bo nadal jestem twoim szefem, bez względu na to, jaki wolę układ w seksie. O losie, nie patrz tak na mnie, bo zaraz zmienię zdanie, jeśli nie… – urwał, kiedy Seb bez zbędnej delikatności przyciągnął go do siebie, pochylił się i zaczął całować tak namiętnie i zdecydowanie, że ugięły się pod nim nogi. W jednej chwili przestał być w jego oczach pozbawionym czegokolwiek interesującego palantem, który przypadkowo ma całą paletę przydatnych w jego pracy talentów i predyspozycji. Był… wyrazisty i drapieżny, w przeciwieństwie do Sherlocka, z tymi jego urywkami odwagi, wątpliwościami i fantazjami, że tak naprawdę stuka się z miłością swojego życia, którą należy traktować jak porcelanową lalkę. Silny, zdecydowany i _podniecony_ , a to ostatnie sprawiło, że jego umysł wypełniły barwne wizje z udziałem ich dwojga w sypialni.

Kiedy, ciężko oddychając, oderwali się od siebie, ostatni raz zerknął na Johna i Sherlocka, którzy z kolei wyglądali tak słodko i romantycznie, że w jednej chwili przestał któremukolwiek z nich zazdrościć, a wręcz w pewnym sensie im współczuł. Uśmiechając się szatańsko, chwycił rękaw policyjnej koszuli Seba i ruszył w stronę hotelu, ciągnąc go za sobą.

Niedługo później zatrzasnęli za sobą drzwi apartamentu i zaczęli bez słów zrzucać z siebie ubrania, a kiedy ostatnie elementy garderoby znalazły się na podłodze przy jego łóżku, spuścił wzrok na umięśniony brzuch mężczyzny przed nim, a potem niżej… na jego ustach pojawił się szeroki uśmiech i, och, zdecydowanie _niczego_ już komukolwiek nie zazdrościł.

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I oto się kończy Hawai!lock, czyli moja krótka przygoda z komedią ;) Obiecuję niebawem zabrać się za coś nowego (poważniejszego ;p), walczą w mojej głowie dwa rozbieżne i trochę ryzykowne pomysły, ale może też okazać się, że znów zainspiruję się jakąś dziwaczną rozmową na FB i poważniejsze tematy zejdą na drugi plan xD  
> Dziękuję za komentarze, kudosy i w ogóle całe ciepłe przyjęcie tego tak różnego od Drugiej gry tekstu ^^


End file.
